Summer School
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Two people find romance outside of the monotony of their current relationships Scitty
1. Secrets revealed

Are you all gonna kill me, probably after you find out the pairing on this fic. A Scitty is a Scott and Kitty. Okay don't hurt me! I got inspired. I know this is impossible but hey fan fiction is about writing things that will never happen right? Anyway, hope you guys like it and if you don't I'll use the flames to light my candles.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Kitty looked outside the window and felt like crying while she watched everyone having fun at the swimming pool while she was stuck doing an assignment for the stupid summer program she had gotten herself into. She had decided to go for it after Lance mentioned he would be going to summer school and turns out he ditched it and she would be stuck taking a college program that wasn't necessary for her to take.  
  
A knock on her door made her look up, hoping for a reason not to be doing her homework, she told the person to 'come in'. Scott walked in with a pad and a pencil.  
  
"Hey do you have the notes for class today?" Scott was involved as well having thought that Jean would be joining, she ended up getting taken out when her knowledge of the subjects were too high for pre entry. Not necessary to say Scott regretted joining as well.  
  
"Sure, I'll get it for you now," she stood up and went over to her messenger bag and pulled out a light blue notebook, turning it to the page that held her notes for the day. "What happened to yours anyway?" Scott blushed.  
  
"I sort of fell asleep in class," Kitty giggled.  
  
"Well, that's, like, totally easy to do," She watched him turn to leave and got an idea, "hey let's go out for something to eat, my treat," she said temptingly. Scott didn't need coaxing.  
  
"All right cool, be in the car in ten," and with that he was off. Kitty smiled and grabbed her jean jacket and phased through the floor. Luckily no one was around, so phasing through the wall she got to the car and in no time Scott was there as well. They escaped the mansion with no problem.  
  
***  
  
"I hate that class, it's, like, so boring. I only went cause of Lance," Kitty had never been one to hide her emotions and Scott just listened to her speak not once inserting his opinions as he often tended to do. "Are you all right Scott, you're acting a little weird."  
  
Scott just gave her a half hearted smile and a muttered 'nothing'. While Kitty spoke about her ever annoying relationship with Lance he had been thinking about his own with Jean.  
  
"Aw, come on. Tell me, a penny for your thoughts," she ended up pulling out a quarter from her pocket. Scott laughed and decided to share what had been on his mind for a while.  
  
"All right, but you can't tell anyone, not even Rogue," Kitty rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"Why would I, like, tell Rogue anything," Scott shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what's going on between me and you know, well Jean. Things have been a little," he paused searching for the right word.  
  
"Monotonous?" she offered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean at first I was so happy to have finally won her heart after trying to so hard for the past couple of years, but now it's just that it's the same thing everyday," he swirled his fries in the little cup full of ketchup and wondered if she understood, looking up he saw her sad face.  
  
"I understand same here. It's as if all the fun of the chase just, like, lost its flare or whatever." She sighed and leaned back, ignoring the half eaten veggie burger. Scott took a sip of his soda.  
  
"I think we should go back to the institute, I haven't told anyone we left." He said, wanting to get back to the house. He didn't know what she was thinking and felt uncomfortable with his confession.  
  
"Yeah, like, me neither," she replied. They gathered their things and headed out to the car.  
  
"How have you been getting to school?" He hadn't thought of it until now.  
  
"I take the bus, since I leave, like, an hour earlier and come home an hour later than you I never bugged you for a ride."  
  
"I got something to do tomorrow anyway, so I'll take you to school," Kitty gave him a small smile and they drove back to the institute.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
All right that's all I've got so far, I'm sure that you guys are probably bored, but I promise we'll get more action later. This is just the intro :) thanks for reading, and please review, your thoughts matter! (well most of them anyway, ya flamers!) 


	2. Monotony can lead to dinners

After a time ...  
  
you may find that having ...  
  
is not so pleasing a thing after all ...  
  
as wanting.  
  
It is not logical,  
  
but it is often true.  
  
-Spoken by Spock in an episode called Amok Time Told to me by LyranFan who got the plot of the story on its first chapter  
  
(I reloaded this since I have the tendency of confusing people with whose talking plus I didn't proofread and got Kitty becoming a super valley girl, lol. Thanks Jojo) **************************************************************************** **  
  
The next morning Kitty ran downstairs not to miss her ride with Scott, who was kindly giving her a ride to school. She managed to reach him before he left to get her.  
  
"Took you long enough," he said exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes and sat in the front seat of the car. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Scott looked at her through his peripheral vision; he almost jumped when he heard her voice.  
  
"So, what do you, like, have to do today that you hafta be there early?" she asked. When he didn't answer she turned his way, he was slightly red. "Well?" She insisted. Scott cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, nothing really, I just don't think that it's appropriate for you to be waiting around for a bus at this time in the morning." Scott muttered.  
  
"It's seven thirty?" she half laughed, half shouted. Scott just blushed a little deeper and gave her a glare. "Anyway, I decided to end things with Lance," she revealed. Scott turned her way suddenly. "Watch out!" she shouted. Scott swerved, almost hitting a mail box.  
  
"You could have phased us through," he said. "Why are you ending things?" He asked, out of curiosity. He had been trying for a while to end things between her and Lance to no avail and it surprised him that she would do it so willingly just because of a little dullness. Kitty simply shrugged.  
  
"Well, last night he called and he was just so boring, ya know? And I had a better time talking to you at the burger joint than I had with him on the phone and we, like, barely spoke about anything," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Scott just continued to drive the car and gave her a glance now and than, not really believing her decision. They finally arrived at the school and Kitty waved at Scott and ran off, not paying him any more attention.  
  
"Hey Scott," Jean marched up to him after Kitty left, her advanced class would start in twenty minutes and she'd only be there for an hour or so. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked. Scott shrugged, mimicking Kitty's actions.  
  
"I just thought I'd drop Kitty off," He gave her a smile and half- hoped she'd get a little jealous (I am not bashing her it was in an episode of Evo with Rogue and Scott during Christmas time) but she barely moved a muscle.  
  
"That's nice," she than stood there in front of him, her book lying against her chest and they just stared at each other, her smiling and him with an eyebrow cocked upwards. "Well I have to go, bye Scott." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. Scott sighed heavily.  
  
"Yeah, real nice," he muttered. He pulled out the notebook he had borrowed from Kitty the night before from the seat behind him where he threw his books that morning. She would need it for her next class. He pondered on whether to take it to her now. On the one hand he had class with her and could easily take it to her than, but on the other hand, he was bored out of his mind and needed something to do.  
  
Making up his mind he peeked into her classroom through the window on the door and began to wave wildly at her when she didn't turn his way. Suddenly it banged open, his hands mid air and the teacher gave him a glare.  
  
"Is there something you need?" She asked. He thought about the book in his hand.  
  
"Um, uh, no, wrong class," he chuckled nervously and began to walk away. A few minutes later Kitty came out with a wooden bathroom pass.  
  
"Smooth move Scott," she said, her voice high with suppressed laughter. He laughed along with her.  
  
"Yeah that was dumb." He said half smiling.  
  
"So what do you want me for?" She asked, assuming correctly that he was waving his hands like an idiot for a reason.  
  
"You left this," he said. He handed her the notebook and she glanced at it and back up at him.  
  
"No comment." She simply stated. He looked about nervously and had a thought in the midst of the silence.  
  
"Want to go to dinner with me today, I had a reservation but Jean said that she had a study date tonight or something and I don't feel like staying in."  
  
"Sure Scott that would be totally cool." Kitty said, grinning. He smiled at her; he hadn't hung out with a friend since dating Jean and decided that the time away from her would make the relationship seem less, well, less boring.  
  
"Great, you have to wear something nice since this isn't the same place we ate at yesterday," he said, she gave him a saucy wink.  
  
"Awesome, than I guess it's a date," and with that she went back to her class, notebook at hand."  
  
***  
  
The scene after school was not a happy one.  
  
"What do you mean it's over?" Lance asked. He was beside himself. He couldn't believe that this was happening.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but things have gone no where but down hill. I think we can, like, both do much better than we're doing now." Lance groaned and banged the wall beside him; the ground shook a little with every surge of anger. Kitty on the other hand was not afraid since she knew he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"Fine, but it won't be me regretting it in a long run," and with that he walked away, the earth still trembling. She sighed in relief and walked over to the front of the school, planning to take the bus home. She was surprised to see Scott's car outside.  
  
A touch on her shoulder made her jump slightly. "It's just me," Scott said. She gave a relieved smile and they entered the car. Through the rear view mirror she saw Jean waving at them and she wondered why she was still at the school; Kitty saw her leave with some guy from her advanced study class.  
  
"Don't you get jealous when you see her with other guys?" she asked, hoping not to stir the waters. Scott shrugged as he put the car in reverse.  
  
"I used to, but not anymore." And with that he drove off.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Oh yeah, this will be a slooooooow series. Not in length but to where they get to the good stuff. Oh well! I promise to update faster, you see what happened was I left all my stories to update on the same day.stupid huh? yeah I know *sigh* :) Vayanse con Dios!  
  
Sam 


	3. Platonic relationships never work

Kurt teleported into the girl's room without a thought and found Rogue seated on her bed reading a novel, while Kitty wearing only a towel was trying to blow dry her hair. She started to scream as soon as the smell of brimstone permeated the air.  
  
"Kurt! Get the hell out of here!" She screamed her words completely out of character. He had been doing that for the past week and it had finally gotten to her.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered and left immediately. Rogue looked up from her book and glanced at Kitty who threw the brush on the vanity table.  
  
"Could you have been meaner?" she asked nonchalantly, Kitty tossed her a glare.  
  
"He shouldn't teleport to our room if he doesn't know whether we're, like, dressed or not, Rogue," she went to her closet to find something to wear for the evening. Groaning she sat on her bed and stared into the closet. Rogue closed her book and looked curiously at her room mater.  
  
"Another date with Lance?" she asked. Kitty shook her head.  
  
"No, that's so yesterday (Hilary Duff stole the world's phrase and now it sounds stupid). Scott invited me to dinner," she replied. Rogue cocked an eyebrow and picked her book back up without saying another word. Kitty took a deep breath and went back to her search for the perfect outfit.  
  
***  
  
"And than she told me to 'get the hell out'," Kurt said, finishing his complaint to Scott who was ironing a light blue button down shirt.  
  
"Well, you should know better than to be going into their room without knocking, I mean what if she would have been naked?" Scott said, trying to make a good point. Kurt had a visual and began to blush, Scott rolled his eyes. "Grow up Kurt."  
  
"Vell vhat do you expect, I'm only seventeen." He justified. Scott gave him a look and began to pull on his shirt. "Have you ever seen Jean na-."  
  
"Don't even think about asking that you furry perv," Scott quickly buttoned up his shirt and went over to the girls dorm to pick up Kitty. Kurt grinned.  
  
"I didn't think so," he said to nothing.  
  
***  
  
"I'll be out in a minute," Kitty shouted to Scott. Quickly she pulled a knee length black dress over her head. The top was a v-neck, empire waist with soft bell sleeves, and she inserted her small feet in a pair of high heeled sandals. Having no time to fix her hair she ran her fingers through it and allowed her hair flow down her back, with a small silver pendant the only jewelry she wore.  
  
She opened the door and grinned. Scott wore navy blue dress pants with black shoes, his hair slicked back with gel, Kitty giggled.  
  
"Practical Scott, always dressed to impress," she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room as she swiped on some tinted pink lip gloss. Scott momentarily gave a glance to Rogue who was smiling a little suspiciously.  
  
"What?" he asked a little sternly. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
  
"Nothin', just wonderin' where you and Miss Kitty are goin'." She said dryly, Scott shifted from one foot to another.  
  
"Dinner," he said and left before she could ask any questions.  
  
"Platonic relationships never work," she muttered and continued to read her book.  
  
***  
  
Kitty stood in awe in the entrance of the restaurant. She heard an orchestra playing and watched as the French speaking waiters spoke to the customers in a thick, genuine accent.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said. Scott gave her a smile and put his hand on the small of her waist as they were led to a table that overlooked Bayville's River. Her mouth was half opened and Scott just grinned. "Jean is totally missing out," she whispered. Scott's smile faltered and she wished she hadn't mentioned her name.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Well, this is all I have so far but I'll be putting up chapter four in two days, like I usually do. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review please. Was it too short? Let me know. 


	4. Dinners can lead to more

Hi everyone, I'm so ashamed of myself. I just read over chapter three and saw all the spelling mistakes I made. I shall walk off the plank now. . .anyway, I reloaded it and I promise to pay more attention and not to make anymore mistakes or I'll try to anyway. I want to thank all you guys who are reviewing this. I enjoy Scitty's very much and I'm glad that you guys do too. Thanks for the advice everyone and be sure that I'ma use them (Emerald Lionheart *hint hint* lol) Kitty may be a little OOC towards the end. Hopefully it won't turn you too off.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kitty sat demurely on the table and stared at the forks before her. She looked at Scott who was doing the same.  
  
"Do you know which fork to use?" She asked, curiously. She cocked a brow at his cough and wondered why he would take her somewhere fancy when he had no idea how to even behave there.  
  
"Of course I do, this is kid's stuff," he said. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the cute waiter who came to take their meal.  
  
"Bonsoir Monsieur et Mesdemoiselle, Comment allez-vouz?" He said. Kitty just stared at him in confusion, she noticed Scott's smile as he gazed at her.  
  
{Good evening gentleman and young lady how are you?}  
  
"Tres bien, merci, et vous?" Scott responded; Kitty nodded her head in approval.  
  
(Very well, thank you and you?}  
  
"Bien Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vouz avoir pour dine?" The waiter replied.  
  
(Fine Gentleman, what will you have for dinner?}  
  
"Nous commencer par Crevettes flambéed dans Cognac, salade Francais, Fond d'Or et nous finissons avec Crème Brulee." The waiter looked at Scott impressed and nodded in approval.  
  
{We begin with Shrimps fried in Cognac, Parisian salad, the Golden Dish and Cream (and only a French person knows what Brulee is cause I don't, it's a dessert)}  
  
As the waiter walked away, Kitty turned to Scott with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Wow Scott! I didn't know you spoke French," she commented excitedly. Scott shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't, I just learned those small phrases to impress Jean tonight," a beat passed. "But hey, it worked on you," he said with a slight laugh. They waited patiently for the food to arrive, when it did, Kitty looked at her fork before eating her salad in fear of looking stupid. She watched as Scott used the smallest fork, closest to his plate and ate the salad in silence. She repeated the gesture and began to eat the delicious meal; Scott had planned so switch the fork to another one just so Kitty would think he knew what he was doing, but the food was so delicious they ended up using the same fork till the main course.  
  
When they were done, they sat back. Kitty gave a sleepy smile to Scott since eating always made her a little tired, especially if she was full. Scott rubbed his stomach and took a sip of the sparkling juice that he had ordered instead of wine.  
  
"This," Kitty said and took in a deep breath, "was totally awesome. I've never eaten anything like it before. I think I'll, like, cook us a French cuisine tomorrow, what do you think?" She grinned and waited for him to reply. Scott hid his grimace with a napkin.  
  
Scott paid the check, which was an exuberant amount of money in her eyes and Kitty got a little angry at Jean. He, like, goes through all this trouble for her, and she doesn't even act like it matters, she thought.  
  
Scott took her by the elbow and assisted her in entering his car, giving the valet a tip he went to the driver's side and made their way to the institute. Kitty watched as unfamiliar scenes changed into the familiar and wondered how come she felt so comfortable in her silences with Scott. It was a little awkward to not say anything for a long time, but she didn't really feel the need to fill in the silence with gibberish.  
  
"Hey do you wanna go straight home?" Scott asked Kitty, interrupting her thoughts. She turned his way and thought about it for a second. She didn't really want to end the evening so quickly. Regardless of being quiet, the warmth of his presence made her feel happy.  
  
"Not really, got any plans?" she asked. He gave her a grin and made a wide U-Turn. He parked the car in a small space in front of a large forest. "I am not walking in there, do you know how much my shoes cost?" she asked him, her lips in a pout.  
  
"Come on, it'll be nice, I promise you won't regret it." He said, with a smile. She took off her shoes mumbling under her breath as she walked down the dirt path, her naked feet turning dusty.  
  
"This is so icksome," she said in disgust as she stared at the ground to make sure not to step on anything unpleasant. She looked up from the ground when they stopped walking and stared in awe at the small spring that was in the midst of the trees, hidden from society. Without realizing it she just moved closer and closer to it. "It's beautiful," she said softly. Scott smiled.  
  
"Put your feet in the water," he said. The water was cool against her bare toes and she felt like diving in completely. The temptation was almost too strong to resist.  
  
"I wish I had my bathing suit," she said sadly, Scott took his socks and shoes off and rolled up his pants, sitting in the edge he stuck his feet right in and sighed in contentment. "How did you find this place?" Kitty's voice was soft as she slowly swirled her legs around so that the water could caress her ankles.  
  
"I was researching the Forest of Bayville for my Geography class. They told us to go to the site that we would be doing work on and get a personal view on the location, when I found this place I thought it was the perfect place to, well you know." Scott finished. Kitty glanced at him with a sad look in her eyes. Yes, she did know. She knew the ending of every sentence he never finished. And it wasn't that she knew him so well but that she understood him. She'd been there and now that she was free she was able to focus more on his feelings and pick up on the little things he didn't say, but meant to say.  
  
"Wanna go for a swim?" she asked, she hadn't meant to say it but the more she thought of it the better it sounded. She hated the way that every outing between them seemed to end in a repetitive depression.  
  
"But we don't have anything to swim in, you said so yourself." Scott said in surprise. At her grin he began to blush. "I refuse to skinny dip with a minor." Kitty pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I wouldn't, like, let you see me naked if it were a life or death situation," she said. "Anyway, underwear is the same thing."  
  
"The same thing as what?" he asked, Kitty wondered how men could be so dense. Without a reply she just pulled the dress over her head and threw herself in. Scott watched in horror as their sweet, innocent Kitty swam around in her underwear for all to see.  
  
"Oh, stop being stupid Scott, you can't see anything!" She closed her eyes and dove into the water; opening them she saw the rocks and the clear sand, she was glad that she had worn her plainest, blackest under garments that evening. (For all you dirty people, shame! Shame on you!) Scott shrugged and followed suit, in his thick cotton boxers. (Same as the above)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter will be them in the water and than at school. I wanna thank those of you who are telling me to take things slow with this couple. I don't know where it's going, but like a few people said. This is a relationship that has to grow.  
  
And while some people may be a little out of character, they're in a situation that makes them do weird things. Even so, I always thought Kitty was a wild child at heart, I mean she did date Lance, right? Anyway, I'd love to hear your opinions. Thanks everyone.  
  
{Oh yeah and do me a favor. I reposted a fic of mine, it's called 'The Beginning of New Times' now I have never begged for a fic. . . okay maybe once but that's not the point. For all you Kurtty fans out there, do me a favor and please read it, I fixed the chapter so it's a little better than crappy now! Anyway, I've finished shaming myself sigh, I have no kind of pride obviously.} 


	5. Touching is the first bad thing to do

Scott made a large splash when he ended up in the water. He came to the surface and shook the water out of his hair while holding on to his glasses. Searching for Kitty he couldn't find her anywhere and yelped when he felt a tug on his leg. She waved at him from underneath. He smiled at her and she poked her head out from the water and grinned.  
  
"This is great," she said and just relished in the cool, calm spring.  
  
"I just learned this a few weeks ago when I visited Alex," Scott said and lay on his back. He floated on top of the water and Kitty watched as his chest rose and fell in precision. She decided to attempt it to, but when she got to her back she just ended up sinking. Scott laughed. "Here I'll show you."  
  
He put his hands under back and knees and pulled her to the surface, her body grazing the top of the water. "Now breathe calmly, don't get nervous or think too much, you'll just sink," Kitty took in deep, calm breaths. She allowed her lungs to take in the air in a repetitive motion, not too fast and not too slow. She slowly felt her body begin to lose its weight and she felt light as a feather. Suddenly the only thing she felt was water overwhelming her body.  
  
She came to the surface and coughed and sputtered. "Why'd ya let me go?" She looked at him angrily and brushed the wet hair out of her face. Scott was blushing fiercely.  
  
"It was an accident," he mumbled and pulled himself out of the water. While he held her his thoughts had begun to stir in ways that weren't right. He had a girlfriend and she was too young for him. He shouldn't have even been contemplating her in that way. He had dropped her out of shock when his eyes had begun to move on their own accord across her body. "I think it's time to get back. Logan told me something about a simulation that he wanted to work on."  
  
Without thinking he pulled his clothes over his wet body. Kitty was more wary of doing so but she really didn't have a choice. So she just mopped herself up as best as she could with the hem of her dress and pulled the dress over her shivering body. They drove to the mansion in silence.  
  
***  
  
The sweat poured down Scott's face, he had just finished battling Sabertooth, the assimilation anyway, without any help. He had used all his strength to go through the first seven and was about to call out the eighth when Logan shouted for the assimilation to cancel.  
  
"Are ya tryin' ta kill yourself kid? Because if you are don't use my programs to do it," Logan held out his hand and Scott just looked at it and fell to the floor exhausted. Logan decided to sit by him and wait for the kid to talk.  
  
"Logan, I think," Scott began and closed his eyes, though Logan couldn't see it. "I think that I don't think." He ended lamely. He wouldn't, couldn't tell him what was going on. Logan being Logan sensed that and dropped the subject.  
  
"Take a shower and get to bed Slim. You've got school tomorrow and this in itself was a bad idea." Logan left the room and Scott stood up slowly and winced as the pain began to settle in his bones.  
  
***  
  
Kitty stared at the back of the box of cereal. She chewed graciously and her eyes every now and than darted to the door waiting for Scott to walk into the room. It wasn't like him to sleep so late. He was usually up by six thirty in the morning. She ate her cereal rushed after ten minutes and three bowls later and dashed up the stairs to his room. Phasing her head in, she saw a curled up ball in the corner.  
  
"Scott?" she called out softly and made her way over to the bed. Pulling back the comforter she looked at his bruised face and winced. She touched his face gingerly and ran her fingers down his smooth back. She was about to get up when the door opened. Guiltily she turned around and found herself looking at Jean.  
  
"Hi Kitty, how's he doing?" Jean asked sweetly. Kitty sighed in relief.  
  
"Um, I don't know, but he looks pretty messed up Anyway, I gotta get to school, so I'll, like, check up on him later," she said and phased quickly through the floor. Jean shrugged her shoulders and placed the cup of water and aspirin on his table to take when he woke up.  
  
***  
  
Kitty yawned loudly in the class she shared with Scott for the third time. The teacher sent her a glare and Kitty rolled her eyes. The door opened and a bruised and tired Scott walked into the classroom. He gave the teacher a late pass and made his way to the back sitting next to her. Kitty pulled a sheet of paper out of her notebook and passed him a note.  
  
'What in heaven's name are you doing in school?' she wrote. Scott pulled his notebook and pen out of his book bag and wrote back, wincing at every movement his hand made.  
  
'I do have a reputation to uphold,' he wrote back. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
'You are not a mail man, coming to school whether rain or shine is not part of your job description,' she looked over at him and saw his smile. She just sighed. They paid attention (or tried to anyway) to the rest of the class and left when the bell rang. Kitty saw Scott's eyes droop and looked around before phasing them out of the building.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Scott asked, surprised at her behavior.  
  
"We're going home, you shouldn't even, like, be in school," she said, and pulled him to his car. She seated him in the passengers sighed and happily made her way to the drivers.  
  
"You are not driving my car," he mumbled. Kitty's grin said otherwise. She drove the car, phasing through massive amounts of danger as Scott (thankfully) slept through the whole ordeal. She parked the car in the garage and put his arm around her shoulder. She half dragged him to his room and lay him on his bed. Exhausted from doing the work on her own she flopped down on his bed as well. She turned to him and saw him sleeping like a baby. Without realizing it, she drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Okay that's it. I'll write soon. Review guys and let me know your thoughts 


	6. It's not a fluffy Teddy Bear

Kitty smiled in her sleep, she cuddled closer to the large teddy bear that she used to sleep with back home. Throwing a leg over it she wondered how it got to the institute. Suddenly her eyes popped open. She found herself curved into Scott's back with her leg strewn over his and her hand wrapped around his waist. She blinked twice and bit her lip to make sure that it wasn't a dream. The door was opened and she heard a scream.  
  
Scott sat straight up and put a hand to his glasses, he looked over at Kitty who was sprawled next to him in what seemed to be his bed and Jean at the door with a look of pure disgust on her face. He blinked twice and pinched his arm. 'This is not happening', he thought. He hopped off the bed and stared at Jean.  
  
"What is going on here?" She asked, tears in her eyes. Scott croaked. Kitty quickly got off the bed and grabbed Jean's hand pulled her in and locked his door so that they wouldn't have a scene.  
  
"Look Jean, it's not what you think. Ya see, Scott was so tired this morning and he, like, fell asleep in class, so I took him home and than we ended up falling asleep here. It's totally innocent." She said. Jean on the other hand didn't look like she budged with the explanation.  
  
"If you guys have something going on than you should've just told me, not gone behind my back," Jean said, she looked away. Scott walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It was a mistake, all right? Nothing to get worried over, this will never happen again," he looked at Kitty while Jean lay her head on his shoulder. She didn't know whether he blamed her or not and didn't want to find out. She phased through the door and ran into her room. Rogue saw her face and sat up quickly.  
  
"Are ya okay Kitty?" She was a little concerned, not that she had never seen Kitty like that before but it bugged her after the loud scream she heard. When she received no answer as Kitty lay on her bed, her face into her pillow, Rogue licked her lips and continued to read her book nervously. When the door burst open and Jean walked in, she looked from one face to the other and made a quick exit.  
  
Jean locked the door behind her and went over to sit on Rogue's bed. Large, wet blue eyes met green narrowed ones. Kitty sat down on her bed and tugged at the hem of her shirt.  
  
"I don't know what happened in there, but I don't want it to happen again Kitty. I don't want to be mean but it's not a good feeling when you think that your boyfriend and your friend might have something going on," Jean said. Kitty was about to say something but Jean cut her off. "No apologies just do me a favor and go to school on your own from now on," and with that she left.  
  
Kitty's hand shook but not with hurt or embarrassment, it was with anger. The urge to throw herself at Jean had been controlled only because she understood that Jean was probably hurt. She grabbed a towel and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to take a shower. The hot shower did well to her muscles and she washed her hair twice in attempts of prolonging the time. She left the bathroom and bumped into Scott in the hallway.  
  
He looked at her and she saw his jaw clench. 'Is he mad at me,' she thought.  
  
"Kitty, I'm-," she cut him off by walking away, Scott didn't understand until he saw Jean's door close quickly. He had an idea of the little 'talk' Jean had with Kitty. He wasn't angry at her though, she was livid; he would be too if he saw her in such a precarious position. He just entered the bathroom and wiped the fogged up mirror with his hand. He noticed the open bottle of Pantene Pro-V, the mango scented body wash and the pink razor on the tubs edge. He sighed and took his shower.  
  
***  
  
Dinner time was normal for everyone except Scott, Jean, and Kitty. Kurt teleported beside Scott and gave him a sniff.  
  
"Vow Scott, you smell good," Kurt yelped when Scott ribbed him. Kitty noticed his blush from the other side of the table and wondered what Kurt meant.  
  
"Yeah Slim, since when d'ya smell like mangoes?" Logan threw in. Everyone turned to Kitty who spewed her soda out of her mouth. Her giggles commenced and with everyone came a deeper blush from Scott. Jean on the other hand was not laughing along with everyone else. She threw her fork on her plate and walked out. That stopped Kitty's laughter and made her feel even worst than before. She hadn't meant to cause any harm but turns out that that was exactly what she had done.  
  
***  
  
No one heard any shouts that evening, no one heard as he crossed the line or how she slapped him across his face. No one heard his angry come back and the next slap. Was it all right for him to feel exhilarated after such a horrible fight? The two red marks on his cheek went unnoticed as he made his way to the danger room. He thought of their 'argument' as he pulled on his uniform in the boy's locker room.  
  
* "I don't believe nothings going on?" Jean said quietly. They were  
both in her bedroom right now.  
  
"What do you think is happening Jean? She's only seventeen years  
old!" He replied. He sat on the edge of her bed, his head in his  
hands. She was standing in front of him.  
  
"And you're eighteen Scott, big difference. Look I'm going to tell  
you one last time to separate from her. You're not even thinking  
about my feelings," she cried out. The tears were now flowing, Scott  
stood up facing her.  
  
"You're right, I'm not thinking about your feelings but what about  
mine? Don't you think there's something wrong with the fact that we  
haven't gone out in weeks? That your life is suddenly full of study  
dates, and no time for Scott?" His voice was low but harsh.  
  
"School comes first Scott." Scott chuckled at her words.  
  
"Is that really what you're doing? Are you really studying in every  
guys room Jean?" His head snapped to the side as soon as he was done  
with that comment. "Getting defensive huh?" Another slap resounded  
and he just stared at her angry face.  
  
"Get out of my room!" Jean shouted. Scott pulled open the door and  
left, having nothing to say.*  
  
Scott turned the assimilation to Logan's setting, once again. Through out the battle he marveled at how good it felt to get all those thoughts out of his system, to have told her all the things that lingered in the back of his mind. He would of course apologize to her and do as she asked, because she was right. Things were getting to friendly between him and Kitty. He grabbed 'Mystique's' wrist and blasted her in the head. A creak from the door snapped him out of his reverie and he found himself lying on the floor from a high kick given by 'Mystique'.  
  
"End assimilation six," he called out. He lay on the floor and saw a heart shaped face staring down at him, brilliant light surrounding her. He had the stupid urge of calling her his angel.  
  
"We've gotta talk," Kitty said. She sat down beside him and made sure she faced the door just in case. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she nervously looked about. "I'm sorry about everything Scott, I didn't mean to make things worst than they were, I think that maybe we should just, like, stick to the danger room and nothing else. I can get to school on my own." Scott nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think that's the best idea too, I'm really sorry for getting you involved in this Kitty," he said apologetically. Kitty nodded and left the room, she went up to her bedroom and stopped in front of Jean's door and knocked on it. Jean opened it with a quirked eye brow.  
  
"I'm sorry Jean, this won't happen again," Kitty said and left quickly.  
  
A few minutes later another knock came to her door.  
  
"Jean, it's over, Kitty and I both spoke about it and decided that it was best to keep a distance from each other," Scott said. 'I hope that pleases you', he said to himself carefully not allowing her to 'hear'. Jean nodded her head. "Want to go out for some dinner?" He asked, hoping to end the drama.  
  
"Sure, let me get my purse," Jean said and they both left. No one noticed the brunette who leaned against the wall. She continued to stare off until a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Kitty are you all right?" she turned swiftly to find Dr. McCoy behind her.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine," she said and slipped away before he pressured her for a genuine answer.  
  
***  
  
Scott sat in the diner and twirled his fries in his ketchup cup. Right across from him sat Jean who was eating a salad with non-fat dressing and a milkshake. She spoke about school; he spoke about the next day's danger room session and but mostly they spoke about nothing at all or better yet, said nothing. She wasn't angry at him anymore, ignoring him or trying to make him miserable. They were just having a normal date just like every day. And by the time Scott got to bed, he curled up on his side and made himself quickly falling asleep, regretting his promise of avoiding Kitty and ignored the flashbacks of the day before.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I hope this was a good chapter. I am not and I repeat 'not' bashing Jean . . . come on, if you found your man (or woman) sleeping with your friend wouldn't you be a little annoyed? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, leave me your thoughts in the reviews. 


	7. Toad's got a long tongue

Kitty yawned as she stood waiting for the bus; she shifted from foot to foot restless even though she had been waiting for the bus for the past two weeks before Scott had decided to drive her to school that one day. 'You get used to comfort too quickly Pryde,' she thought. She opened her notebook and went over her notes. A friend from class had mentioned a quiz that day; she hadn't even mentioned it to Scott.  
  
Her eyes got filled with tears and she looked upwards to avoid having them fall down her cheeks. Regardless of common sense telling her that Jean was right, she still wasn't happy of not being able to nurture her budding friendship with Scott. It had been such a long time since she had found any one interesting at all and now that she wasn't even able to talk to Scott it made her sad as well as annoyed.  
  
She noticed the bus coming and stuffed her notebook back into her book bag.  
  
***  
  
Behind the bus sat Scott in his red car, he had woken up early. Using the excuse that he had to speak to his teachers for not going to their classes the day before; he took his car and made his way early to school. He leaned over the side and noticed Kitty standing at the bus stop. He bit his lower lip and tried to ignore the tug in his heart. He didn't want to loose his friend, but he didn't want to anger his girlfriend either.  
  
The light changed to green and he made a quick decision. Speeding up the car, he went around the bus and parked in front of her.  
  
"Get in," he said. Kitty threw herself into the passenger's side and shut the door. He immediately sped away and without thinking took a different route.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kitty asked.  
  
"To school," Scott stated.  
  
"Oh," Kitty said, he heard the disappointment in her voice and wondered what was behind it. They rode in silence and without knowing, continuously looked over their shoulder as if they were being followed. "Um, I don't think this is a good idea Scott," Kitty said. She had an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"You don't think?" Scott mumbled under his breath. Taking her into his car was a bad thing, in fact everything having to do with her was a bad thing. He was risking everything just by being near her. He gasped and made a 180, Kitty squealed and pulled the seat belt on. He rapidly drove away and Kitty stared at him in surprise.  
  
"Scott what are you doing?" She asked in shock. She turned back around and saw a smiling Jean seated on the bench along with another guy. She unbuckled her seat belt again and sank deep into the seat.  
  
"The coast is clear," Scott said after a few minutes. Kitty straightened up and looked around, her eyes met Scott's, and he shook his head at her. "You're bad luck Kitty Pryde."  
  
Neither one knew who started to laugh first, but once it started they couldn't stop. They just stared out at the clearing, tears running down their eyes as they thought of how bad life could sometimes get and how cruel fate could be.  
  
"So what do we, like, do now?" Kitty asked. Scott shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea, but school is not an option. She's supposedly fixing it up for a summer rally and I don't know where she'll be."  
  
"And we can't go home, or that'll be extra training sessions from Mr. Logan, something I totally do not look forward to," She said, putting her arm on the back of his chair and drew her bare feet under her, leaving her sandals on the floor. "You know giving me a ride was, like, the dumbest thing you ever did."  
  
"And getting into my car was bright?" he shot back, Kitty shrugged.  
  
"I couldn't help myself; I waited for that bus for like an hour." She exaggerated, they remained in silence for a minute till Kitty broke it. "Wanna go to the movies?"  
  
Scott turned to her and licked his lower lip before giving her the sternest face he could muster.  
  
"You know what; right now I question your sanity. My girlfriend is on the verge of breaking up with me. She hates you and you want to go to the movies?" He said, astounded. Kitty breathed a heavy sigh.  
  
"Jean doesn't hate me and I was just giving us something to do, we can't stay here forever." She said. Scott sighed heavily she was right.  
  
"Okay, well it's too early for the movies, so what else should we do?" She gave him a mischievous smile.  
  
"Wanna go swimming?" She said with a smile. Scott rolled his eyes and drove out of the clearing.  
  
***  
  
"This is why I never go bowling," Kitty muttered after she missed the pins for the fifth time. Scott laughed; his perfect score could never be broken. He was the king of bowling.  
  
"It's that you don't know how to handle your balls Kitty," he immediately blushed at his remark while Kitty giggled maniacally.  
  
"I sure hope I don't," and struck out again. Scott got slightly over his embarrassment and took his turn. He stepped back a couple of feet and pulled his arm behind him, than sort of sprinting forward let the ball go, another strike, another smirk and another glare. "Here, I'll show you," Scott said.  
  
He took the time to show her physically what she should do, but when she attempted again, she missed and squealed in frustration.  
  
"Here I'll show you again," this time, Scott stood behind her and moved her arm forward showing her in what direction to throw the ball and how hard to do it. He paused for a minute and breathed in her scent. She smelled like mangoes, he was going insane and he just knew it. Abruptly he backed off. "Now try again."  
  
This attempt fared better than the first. Kitty screamed in delight after knocking over two pins and threw her arms around his neck and gave his cheek a sloppy kiss. She looked back at his face with a grin and noticed that they were only a few inches apart. Her smile slowly faded and she sucked in her breath.  
  
Scott stared down at her not knowing what to do, he watched her lick her lips and felt the overwhelming urge of doing it for her. He leaned down until he felt something slimy hit his face and he quickly covered his eyes shielding Kitty from any blast. Kitty turned to see Toad seated on the chair, she looked around and found he was alone.  
  
"Give me back the glasses slime ball," Kitty said and marched over to him, Toad hopped over her head and flipped to the other side of the aisle.  
  
"I don't think so Kitten. You guys were a little too close for comfort don't ya think? It makes great blackmail, yo." He said, eyeing the glasses in his hand, he knew that Scott was weak without it. If he opened his eyes, he'd only hurt people and Toad took that as an advantage. He hopped over to Scott and threw himself in the air, drop kicking him. Scott fell to his knees and anger consumed him, he was ready to blast until he heard Todd squeal.  
  
"I said give me the glasses!" Kitty shouted and whirled Toad around. Todd never saw it coming, one minute the fist was pulled back and the next he was seeing stars. Kitty took the glasses and wiped it with a tissue. She handed them to Scott who put them back on. "Come on, let's go," she said. They left after Scott washed his face.  
  
***  
  
They made their way to the movies in silence, ordering jumbo nachos, jumbo popcorn and jumbo soda for them to share; they decided to choose the best movie they could find to keep their minds off their biggest worry, Toad's big mouth. They were sure this was going to be found out so they decided to live out their last few moments in peace.  
  
"How about Breathe on Me," Kitty said, pointing to a picture of a man holding a woman in his arms, Scott gave her a look. "Or maybe not."  
  
"How about Breaking Chains," Scott said, pointing to a picture of a man with a long knife stuck through a woman's heart. At her look of indignation, Scott shrugged. They decided on a movie that was a mixture of romance and action and sat in the seats all the way in the back.  
  
Kitty leaned into Scott, bored out of her mind.  
  
"Scott do you think Toad will tell?" she asked, wanting to prepare herself, even though she knew the answer already.  
  
"Probably, he won't keep that a secret. Look, I'm sorry for all that's happening," he said sadly.  
  
"It's my fault I went in your car," she said forlornly.  
  
"Well it's my fault I told you to get in my car," Scott told her, not wanting her to take the blame.  
  
"Well it's my fault I fell asleep on your bed," she announced.  
  
"Well I shouldn't have taught you how to float on your back," he commented. Kitty gave him a weird look, her nose wrinkling up.  
  
"What does that have to do with this?" she asked. Scott blushed, but the darkness of the theater didn't let it on. He looked over to her and wondered if she even remembered what had happened at the bowling alley.  
  
Kitty's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the look coming over his face. She took in a deep breath and her lips parted automatically, Scott stared at them and than ran off. Kitty closed her eyes and pulled at her bangs. A few minutes later, when he didn't come back, she went after him.  
  
"Scott," she called out. She noticed the empty hallway and decided to take a peek into the boy's bathroom, entering the girls she looked through their stalls and stuck her head in the wall, trying to find Scott. She finally found the back of his head while he was sitting on a closed toilet seat.  
  
Scott felt a weird sensation coming over him as he felt something go through his body, Kitty than stood in front of him. He looked at her and a small smile broke on his face.  
  
"Do you ever run out of surprises?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said, "Let's get outta here; it's almost time to go home anyway." She opened the door and led him out; unfortunately a janitor was wiping the floor. And he misinterpreted the blushes on their faces.  
  
***  
  
Kitty phased in through the back door of the institute while Scott walked in through the front, not wanting to get caught with each other. They were now officially banished from 'Tom's theater'. She snickered to herself and made her way to her room, Rogue was seated on the bed.  
  
"Hey Rogue," Kitty said as she smiled at her room mate. Rogue glared at her and stood up, bumping past her. Kitty looked back and wondered what was wrong with Rogue, after she slammed the door. Kitty saw the cordless phone on the bed and gulped.  
  
Picking it up, she re-dialed the last number.  
  
"Why'd ya hang up, yo? I got more stuff to tell ya," Kitty hung up after hearing Toad's voice.  
  
'Oh crap.' ***********************************************************************  
  
Okay, I think that's a good place to leave it. That was eight pages, whoo! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys leave more. I have no idea what will happen next, so we'll just see what happens. 


	8. View out of the Picture

Sorry for the wait guys, I'm going to school now and my schedule sucks! I may be a little late with MMM but it's coming along great, everything else will be updated soon, including my Rahne fic. Anyway, here it goes. ************************************************************************  
  
Kitty phased out of the door, through the walls, through people and phased straight into Scott's room. Without thinking she locked the door and turned around and could barely get a word out since she was out of breath.  
  
"Turn around!" he whisperingly shouted. She looked down and squealed a little and turned around quickly while he pulled his pants up, she hadn't notice his semi nude form. "Ok, you can look now," he said. He blushed while she slowly turned around and gave him a look under her lashes. He wondered if she found him too skinny, like he was often told, he ignored the thought and went straight to important matters. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Remembering her reasons for barging in she quickly crossed the floor and grabbed his arms. "We've been found out. Toad called Rogue and he, like, told her everything. She's not even talking to me right now!" she said.  
  
"Why would Rogue be mad?" Scott questioned aloud, Kitty quickly looked away before Scott noticed her blush at her slip in wording. He obviously hadn't realized Rogue's feelings for him and she didn't want to be the one to share it. "Do you think she told Jean?" He said almost immediately.  
  
They simultaneously sat on the bed and groaned. Kitty looked at Scott through the gaps of her fingers. He looked worried and in reality a little scared. But she couldn't blame him since she felt the same way. She completely broke her promise to Jean and now she just might have to pay if Rogue decided to share the news.  
  
"Maybe we could runaway," she looked up in shock at Scott's muttered comment.  
  
"Scott, are you okay?" She asked, but she felt the slight relaxation of her body at the insane comment and decided not to make things worst so she added her own thoughts a minute later. "I've always wanted to go to Tahiti." He snorted a little to her surprise. "You snorted!" She said trying to laugh quietly.  
  
"Leave my snorts alone," he said and pushed her a little. She bounced back. "I saw these really cool shorts at the mall the other day, I bet they'd look good while I'm surfing," he sounded so serious that Kitty held back her laugh. They sat on his bed discussing plans to 'visit' Tahiti when a bang on the door almost caused both to scream.  
  
Scott put a finger on his lips and motioned for her to be quiet. She phased through his closet door and sat hard on the floor. She heard the door open and Logan walk in.  
  
"All right Slim, spill it," Logan said. He didn't look angry, more like thoroughly exhausted. Scott shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"Nothing Logan, what's there to spill?" he laughed a little and his eyes darted to the closet where Kitty hid. But nothing was ever lost on Logan; he sniffed the air and marveled at the mixed scents. Walking over to the closet he pointed at it.  
  
"Who's in there?" Logan asked. Scott shrugged in response. "Ya can either tell me, or I find out myself."  
  
Scott's shoulders slumped and after making sure his door was locked he opened the closet. Kitty smiled at Logan from the ground and waved before making her way out. Logan grunted in surprise, he had expected Kurt to be hidden there after a prank he pulled not Kitty.  
  
"What's goin' on?" he asked. Both teens looked at each other and frowned in defeat.  
  
"Kitty and I hung out today," Scott said. Logan wondered what was so bad about that, he looked at their forlorn faces and went over to sit on Scott's bed. He figured it was going to be a long conversation.  
  
"Start from the beginning," Logan stated. Kitty took a deep breath.  
  
"Ya see I was doing my homework, when Scott came in for the notes but it was boring so we like, skipped it and went out to eat. Than Scott told me he would take me to school so I wouldn't have to walk cause it's too early in the morning which is awesome cause I don't like taking the bus anyway. So than he asked me to go out to dinner cause Jean stood him up," Scott cut her off.  
  
"She didn't stand me up, she merely accidentally, made other plans," he commented, Kitty rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"Anyway, Jean stood him up and he asked me to go and I did and than we went and took a swim in the forest and than we came but than the next morning Scott woke up mega tired so I, like, told him to stay home but he didn't listen so he ended up going and than getting tired and walking around like a zombie so I brought him home. But than I, like, fell asleep cause Scott's real heavy and Jean caught us sleeping together, forbade us to be near each other and I promised that I wouldn't but than today he gave me a ride to school anyway out of pity," Scott cut her off again.  
  
"It was concern," he corrected.  
  
"Will you stop interrupting me I'm almost finished," that received a 'thank God' from Logan as well as a glare from Kitty. "Anyway so we were about to go to the school but Jean was there so we skipped it and went to the bowling alley. But Toad was there and ripped off Scott's glasses and than I punched him took them back and than we, like, went to the movies and ended up both in the boys bathroom and got kicked out," another cut off.  
  
"Asked to leave Kitty," Scott amended.  
  
"Fine, asked to leave, so we left and came in so I went through the back, Scott through the front and when I went to my room, Rogue was, like, all mad at me and when I pressed redial on the phone it was Toad and he told her everything which means that Rogue knows and maybe Jean will find out and me and Scott are going to Tahiti," she took in several breaths while Logan deciphered the words that had speedily come out of her mouth.  
  
"So you're both tellin' me that ya went behind Jean's back to hang out when she told ya not to," he said simply. They both nodded. He whistled and wondered why he always found himself caught in the worst webs. "Well, you guys are doin' a great job at keepin' it under wraps, keep up the good work," and with that he was ready to leave.  
  
"Oh Come on Mr. Logan, you can't just leave us in the dark, we need your advice," Kitty said. He turned to her and saw her pleading eyes. He was getting too soft; a trip to Canada wouldn't hurt.  
  
"What d'ya wanna do Slim," he asked. Scott looked between Kitty and the door.  
  
"Both," he answered. Logan raised a brow at the phrasing.  
  
"Both?" he asked. Kitty gave Logan a look.  
  
"He didn't mean it that way," she said, receiving a snicker.  
  
"Sometimes I forget how old you kids are. Instead of standin' in the picture, how about you kids take a look at it," and with that he left the room. Leaving Scott and Kitty behind to contemplate where he was coming from. They sighed and sat back down at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well that was some great advice," Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Scott muttered. The worst thing of all was that he found the situation more amusing and exhilarating than dreadful. His adrenaline was high and his nervousness made him feel more enthused about the next minute. He gazed at Kitty whose face was flushed. He just closed his eyes and than heard a knock on the door, he looked quickly over and saw that Kitty had phased through the closet again.  
  
"Come in," he called out. The door opened and Rogue hesitantly peeked in.  
  
"Sorry ta bug ya Scott but can we talk?" she asked, nervously. Her eyes darting around the room, Scott smiled at her reassuringly, needless to say Kitty, who was peeking through the grills of the closet door, got a little jealous at his attention towards the other girl. She watched as Rogue sat on the bed and got ready to talk.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Okay that's all; hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. School takes up too much time, darn it! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. 


	9. Reality of Confrontations

Is there any man out there willing to rescue me from this torturous life of having to cook, clean and do dishes? Anyone? Come on! Please! Fine here's your story and have fun you meanies!  
  
I love Rogue to death, you all know this so don't hate me! (You'll find out why in a minute)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rogue gazed at her gloved hands before explaining her reasons of being there.  
  
"Toad called me today, he told me that he saw you and Kitty at the bowlin' alley, and that you guys were about to kiss, is that true?" Rogue asked. Kitty bit her lower lip, she wished she was a telepath so she could tell him what to say, or at least help him. Scott contemplated lying, but than he thought better of it, better to face the facts.  
  
"Yes, Kitty and I were at the alley, but we weren't about kiss. That was a misunderstanding," he said. For a second Kitty thought he was going to tell her about the whole triangle thing but he just ended it there. Scott didn't like feeling as if he had to confess every single thing happening in his life and he fought the urge of doing so.  
  
"Why is it that you're suddenly interested in takin' Kitty out? You never paid her any mind before! It makes no sense," Rogue argued. Inside she was angry, not understanding why he would want to hang out with Kitty and not her. She hated feeling this way but it wasn't fair that she couldn't even get a chance.  
  
"Kitty's cool, she makes me laugh and she's just my friend. I don't understand why that's such a problem," Scott said. He was beginning to get angry with everyone telling him to stay away from Kitty as if she were a plague. Neither Jean nor Rogue had any right to tell him what they thought about it because their opinions didn't matter and he felt like saying so but he cowardly remained mum.  
  
"Kitty is a little girl Scott. Be honest here, it doesn't matter how old she is. All she cares about is clothes and parties, and you're not like that." Rogue said. Kitty sighed heavily and wiped a tear from her face, she felt embarrassed at overhearing this, because Rogue wasn't holding back on her opinion of her at all. "If you're gonna get with someone other than Jean than it should be someone who actually fits your personality!" Rogue spat out.  
  
'Like who Rogue? You?' Kitty thought angrily. Scott sighed, and his shoulders slumped. This was going nowhere, fast.  
  
"Well, that goes to show you that you don't know her at all. She's smart and fun and pretty, why wouldn't I wanna be with her, or hang out with her rather," he corrected. Rogue looked at him and her lips pursed. His slip of tongue made her see where everything was going. She stood up and left, not caring what he thought of her now. Slamming his door she made her way out of the mansion, not answering anyone who called out her name.  
  
***  
  
Kitty slowly stepped out of the closet. Her face wet with tears of humiliation. Scott looked up at her and wished that she had just phased through the floor instead of waited in his room.  
  
"Kitty, what she said wasn't true," he started. She just shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Sure Scott, be the great comforter on top of everything else. This is totally screwed up, I didn't think being you're friend was so hard," she stated and phased through the door, bumping into Logan on the way out. Logan knocked on the door once again but this time didn't wait for an answer.  
  
"D'ya know what happened to Stripes?" he asked. Scott looked up and laughed dryly.  
  
"Toad told her about me and Kitty and than he said that we almost kissed, that idiot," he mumbled. "Rogue came in to ask about it and Kitty overheard her say a couple of things better left unsaid." Logan crossed his arms over his chest and twirled the toothpick in his mouth. He looked at Scott and thought of all the problems the kid had, and on top of that something as difficult as this.  
  
"I'm goin' up north this weekend, d'ya wanna come?" he spit out. It had taken him a couple of breaths to even ask such a thing. Scott knew the man favored solitude and the fact that he was giving him the opportunity of escape was delicious.  
  
"I'd like that," he said. Logan nodded in response.  
  
"We leave as soon as you get back from school on friday kid," and with that he left.  
  
Thoughts roamed through Scott's mind on how he got to leave while Kitty would have to deal with her room mate and Jean. He didn't think it was good that he got some relief.  
  
Dinner time came a little while later and he made his way to the table and sat in between Jean and Kurt, with Kitty between Rogue and Evan across from him. Her face was pale and her eyes a little swollen, he wished he could tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't believe that himself, so he just remained quiet.  
  
Logan gazed at all four faces and wondered when Scott had become such a ladies man. He figured that the time alone with his thoughts would make Scott see things from a different perspective. He didn't know where things where going with this, but he figured in the end everything would work out. Especially when Jean realized that Kitty and Scott only shared a friendship and one that would grow regardless of separation, nothing more to it.  
  
***  
  
Jean watched as Scott packed up his clothing, he had just told her about a trip he would be taking that weekend. She was happy he was going to take time away; it might lessen his friendship with Kitty. His thoughts were too guarded and she wondered what he was trying to keep from her, and she'd figure it out soon enough. She wouldn't be able to be with him that Friday, so she hoped to spend some time with him at the moment.  
  
"Maybe we ca go to a movie tonight, there showing Breathe on Me at the theaters," she provided. He looked up at the name of the movie Kitty wanted to see and thought on how much he disliked it.  
  
"Sure, it'll be nice to see it," he said automatically and continued to pack. Angrily he zipped up his bag, grabbed his jacket and they made their way to the theaters.  
  
*************************************************************************** I'm so mad, and it's cause of my story. They all piss me off! Has that happened to you all? Why can't everyone leave him alone! 


	10. A Problem Solved, Another Starts

Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate you. Here's the next chapter  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Logan usually took his bike up to the Canadian mountains, but this time since Scott would be coming along, they took the X van. Scott peeked at Logan and licked his dry lips before speaking.  
  
"Um, Can I, um, talk to you, frankly," Scott stuttered. He hoped that Logan would say yes, but kind of hoped he'd say no as well.  
  
"Go ahead kid," Logan said and put a cigar in his mouth. Scott cocked an eyebrow. "What? You don't really think I actually like chewing toothpicks?" Scott laughed a little at that.  
  
For a few seconds his mind wandered on that morning. He had woken up early that morning, going down to the breakfast early as usual and found no Kitty. When he asked about her to Ororo, Ororo just told her that Kitty left early. Bumping into Rogue on the way out she glared at him and kept on walking, Jean had still been asleep but when he peeked in he noticed a note on her desk about another study date.  
  
"Well, I don't get it, why is it that we can't all just be friends?" he asked aloud, coming back to the present. Receiving no answer he continued. "I mean, I tried to make everyone happy. But two people think Kitty and me are a bad idea, I just don't get it."  
  
"You're gonna take a break this weekend Slim, you can think about it up there and than you'll figure out what's right without even meaning to," was all Logan said. Scott shrugged his shoulders and rolled down the window, allowing the cool breeze to smooth his rumbling emotions.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived to the mountains, Scott's jaw dropped. The site was beautiful; nothing like the heat wave New York was suffering now. It had been warm until they began to get higher above the ground. He wrapped his light jacket around himself and grabbed his things than they went into the cabin where they unpacked and got ready for the evening.  
  
***  
  
That night Scott stared into the fire, exhausted yet pleased. Scott had worked his butt off with all the log carrying and what not. He had even had to catch his own fish while Logan hunted in the woods. They ate some stewed deer and Italian bread that Logan had bought at the general store.  
  
As he gazed at the flames he went over his thoughts on the three women in his life, and it all came down to one person. They had grown into each other and he didn't want to ruin that. But how could he satisfy them all while still having her in his life. He turned down the fire till it was nothing but embers and decided to turn in on the couch, since Logan was sleeping on the one bed in the one bedroom.  
  
He fell asleep and dreamt of her.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jean leaned over Adam's shoulder that afternoon after school and explained the Pythagorean theory. Her mind raced with last night and how her date with Scott had been. His silence had gotten to her already and another fight had ensued.  
  
* "Why are you being so quiet?" Jean asked, they had finished watching the movie and were now eating at a restaurant. Scott shrugged his shoulders in response. Jean's eyes narrowed. "Is this about Kitty?" she asked angrily. Scott mumbled a curse under his breath and Jean's eyes widened.  
  
"Will you drop it?" he said nastily. Jean stood up and left the restaurant, she had waited for him outside but when he didn't come out she almost screamed angrily. She went to the car and telekinetically got it started. She left him to walk home. That night she had waited for him to come to her room and apologize. It was a long wait and that evening nor that morning did she see him again.*  
  
Adam looked up and grabbed a hold of her hand; she rolled her eyes and looked down at him while cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on Jeanie babe, you don't really want to study do you?" he asked. Jean pulled her arm away, in all of the time she had been with Scott, cheating on him had passed through her mind only twice and that was when she had been tutoring Duncan.  
  
"I told you that nothing was going to happen so I think you better find yourself another tutor," Jean said, she grabbed her books and made her way to the door. Adam grabbed her arm and turned her around, his face was inches from hers. He didn't touch anything but her arms.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna leave?" he asked. Jean hesitated and her mind ran over the events of the week, without a second thought she stepped, waist deep, into trouble.  
  
***  
  
That evening she got home with a smile on her face. Her heart beat was erratic and she felt good to have finally gotten everything out of her system. She skipped dinner and went to her room; Ororo stepped in and smiled at her.  
  
"The Professor has decided to let you all off for tomorrow during the danger room, so enjoy your late morning," Ororo said, she turned but something caught her eye. "Jean, did you hurt yourself?" Ororo asked and came closer to the girl; Jean stood up and immediately walked out of the room calling out an answer back.  
  
"I pinched myself with-," the rest of the answer was cut off by the closing bathroom door. She looked into the mirror and touched the side of her neck. Proof of her discrepancy was there, and she smiled. Something different had happened, something Scott could never give her and she had liked it.  
  
***********************************  
  
Rogue snuck out of the house that evening, not wanting to see Kitty's face. She had not spoken to the girl since receiving that phone call from Toad in the morning and she noticed that Kitty wasn't speaking to her as well. She was either in the woods or the danger room doing who knows what.  
  
She walked over to the park and sat down on a bench. It was so empty and so quiet that Rogue had nothing better to do than wallow in self pity. Tears ran down her face and she hugged her knees as she contemplated her ever failing love life. She didn't hear the noise and never noticed anyone was near her until he was right on top of her.  
  
"A femme shouldn't be alone at dis time of night," the deep voice said. She looked up and gasped, than she cursed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Ya stupid bastard, ya scared me," she half-shouted. Remy grinned and sat down beside her, that's when he noticed her wet face. He touched her wet cheeks with his bare fingers, lightly skimming over it.  
  
"Why you cryin'?" he asked. Rogue rolled her eyes and stood up to leave.  
  
"Mind your own business Swamp Rat," Rogue said and made her leave. Remy on the other hand wasn't thwarted. He jogged to catch up to her speedy pace and grabbed her arms, turning her around he looked into her face and with all seriousness spoke.  
  
'He ain't worth it chere," he said. Rogue's eyes narrowed and anger consumed her.  
  
"Don't act like you know what's goin' on in mah life!" she made her leave but Remy got the last word.  
  
"Remy be watchin' ya chere, he knows everyt'ing," he said and Rogue resisted the urge of turning around and asking him what he knew. He had managed to do what he wanted to though; her mind was off of her current problems and lingering on him.  
  
*************************************  
  
Kitty curled up in her bed, she couldn't fall asleep with all the things in her head. She wanted to die right than and there. She had avoided everyone, including Scott. Her mind was a boggle of emotions. She couldn't understand where she stood. Everything was so confusing. She was fighting for their friendship, but her mind was running down different courses.  
  
She screamed and smothered the sound with her pillow. Getting up she looked over at the empty bed that Rogue was supposed to be occupying, nothing new. Rogue had the tendency of leaving the mansion at night when she felt like being alone. Kitty stood up and made her way to the kitchen where she drank a glass of ice cold water.  
  
That morning she had seen Scott at the bus stop again, but before he could notice her she had run into the bus. At school he had sat beside her and tried to talk to her but she had covered her lips with one finger in attempt to get him not to talk to her. Now she regretted her actions, wanting to be with him more than ever. The loneliness consumed her.  
  
A 'bamph' shook her out of reverie. Kurt leaped over to her and began a tickle attack; she gasped and spewed the water out of her mouth in shock. Her giggles resonated in the mansion no matter how much she tried to keep them out of wraps. Kurt finally stopped and Kitty just sat on the floor holding her sides.  
  
"The minute I catch my breath, I'ma kill you!" she said. Kurt just laughed and sat down beside her. He looked over at her and saw that her smile didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Vhat's vrong?" he asked. Kitty's laughter stopped and she looked over to him and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing Kurt," she said and stood up to leave. Kurt grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come on Kitty, I thought ve vere friends," he said. She looked over to him and sighed, than began to share everything that had happened, leaving nothing out. By the time she was done, Kurt's eyebrows reached his hairline. She almost regretted telling him what had occurred. "I understand vhy the others vould be hurt but that shouldn't stop you Kitty. Scott has never been happier," he said.  
  
Kitty gazed at him and sighed heavily. She leaned into his side and the tears ran down her face. She felt horrible and started to cry harshly. He hugged her and waited until she had calmed down.  
  
"It's gonna be okay," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead. They made their way upstairs to the dormitory and parted ways. Kitty stopped in front of the doorway. Rogue would have been back by that time and she didn't want to face her with swollen eyes and tears. Instead she went to another room. And there she fell asleep peacefully, after breathing him in deeply.  
  
************************************************************************ Another chapter passed and I didn't really like it. Next will be what happened during the weekend before Scott's return. Review please. 


	11. smacking Friends, and making Amends

Logan cocked a brow while he looked at the smiling, sleeping Scott lying on the couch. He wondered what the boy could be so happy about that he had to smile about it in his sleep.  
  
*Scott and Kitty where on a large ship peering over the side of the railing. They waved as two of their dearest friends flopped around in the ocean trying to get back on the ship.  
  
"Scott! Throw me a life saver!" Jean shouted. Scott just blew her kiss and they continued to move far away, leaving their problems behind.*  
  
"Hey, Slim. Time to wake up kid," Logan said, shaking Scott awake. Scott groaned and rolled over on the couch, ending up on the cold, wooden floor. He sat up drowsily and looked at Logan. "Must have been a great dream," Logan said and walked outside of the cabin.  
  
If Scott's blush were any darker he could have lit up the whole room. He stretched out his arms and yawned. Going to the small bathroom, he cleaned up and then made his way outside, and found Logan sitting on the porch, puffing at his cigar.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Scott asked. Logan shrugged.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here and take advantage of the silence," he said pointedly. "But ya can pack some lunch and take a hike." Scott glared at him through the glasses but decided a walk wouldn't hurt. He went inside and made himself a couple of sandwiches and put it in his backpack with a canteen of water and a notebook. He figured he could record what happened to him that weekend and maybe tell Kitty about it. Well, Jean rather.  
  
As he made his way out Logan called out some rules.  
  
"Stay on the main path, don't get lost and don't come back till a little before dark," and then he went back to puffing. Scott rolled his eyes and started his hike, using an old map he found by the bed.  
  
***  
  
Scott was about to drop dead from exhaustion when he finally made it to a beautiful clearing. It was bare of snow and he saw steam coming out of the spring. A grin broke out and he made his way near it, stripping off his clothes on his way. By the time he got there he was naked (1) and cold, he shivered while he entered the spring and sighed heavily as his muscles relaxed.  
  
He turned around and opened his notebook on the dry rock that rose high above the pool, making it seem like a table. He began to write a letter to no one in particular.  
  
'I've never felt as calm as I do now. Everything these past days have been overwhelming. My relationship with Kitty complicated all the other relationships in my life. She avoided me yesterday, I felt so bad. I didn't think she would ever do something like that, in fact I thought she'd fight for our friendship. But she gave it up without a thought.  
  
Logan said I might find myself here. I wish I could stay up here forever. No arguments, no fights against humans, no fight against mutants, no boring girlfriend. It would be sheer bliss to escape it all. I hope that when I get back that everything has worked itself out. I feel guilty for leaving Kitty; I think she would have loved it here. But anyway, I needed to think, and I can't think around her. She sort of knocks the ability from me.'  
  
He closed the notebook and tucked it back in his bag before turning around and allowing the steam to relieve his senses. He laid there until his skin pruned up and the sun was high in the sky.  
  
************************************  
  
Jean stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to run down her toned body. She touched her right shoulder and grimaced at the teeth marks. She had a few of them on her upper body and the red marks wouldn't be easy to hide. She dried herself with a towel and left the bathroom wrapping the towel around her body, unfortunately bumping into Kurt on the way out.  
  
"Sorry Jean," he said and his eyes, as any normal boys would, quickly ran over her body but lingered on her breasts but he wasn't looking at them in particular, he was looking at the marks all over them.  
  
"It's okay," she said, barely noticing. Her mind was deep in thought on her plans for the afternoon. Adam had asked her to help him in a study session and she had agreed. If she would have looked back, she would have been panicking at Kurt's flushed and angry face, he quickly teleported to the Kitty and Rogue's room.  
  
***  
  
"Kitty, you von't believe this!" he shouted, but found himself in a still dark room with only a lump on Rogue's bed. Oblivious to the fact that Kitty couldn't possible hide within flat, thin sheets, Kurt pulled it back anyway and found nothing. His eyebrows furrowed together and he made his way to Rogue.  
  
"Hey Rogue, have you seen Kitty anywhere," he asked, while shaking her awake. She rolled on her back and glared at him, then covered her face with her blanket.  
  
"No, ya fuzzball now leave me alone," she mumbled. Kurt sighed heavily and teleported to each room, trying to find Kitty. He checked his room and groaned when she wasn't there. About to teleport in the Danger Room, he had a disturbing but obvious idea of where she would be. He ported into Scott's room and found the petite brunette sleeping in the middle of Scott's huge bed.  
  
Her body was snuggled up to his pillow and her breathing was heavy. He shook his head and went over to her, sitting on the bed. He tapped her on the shoulder and she groaned as she wearily sat up.  
  
"Kurt! How many times do I have to, like, tell you to stay out of my room?" she asked irritated. Kurt momentarily forgot why he had been looking for her.  
  
"Vhen did this become your room?" he asked and watched as her mind cleared up and she remembered where she was. She blushed deeply and let out a small growl.  
  
"Get out!" she shouted, Kurt covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shut up, or do you vant Jean to suddenly appear," saying her name reminded him of why he was there and the anger was back in his eyes. Kitty wondered what was wrong and Kurt didn't take long to fill her in. "I vas going to the bathroom vhen Jean came out in a tovel and she had all these marks all over her body. I have a feeling that Scott didn't give them to her."  
  
For a minute Kurt saw no reaction from the girl. She just stared at him like he was from outer space. Than she stood up and walked out of the room. He stared after her with cocked eyebrows and wondered if maybe he had said something he shouldn't have.  
  
***  
  
Kitty brushed her teeth vigorously, causing her sensitive pink gums to bleed a little. All the rage she had was being taken out on herself as she combed her hair into a high, tight, ponytail. She roughly pulled her pink tank top on and her jean shorts and then made her way to Jean's room where she banged on the door till Jean got irritated enough to open it.  
  
"Kitty! What's wrong with you?" Jean asked; her lip curled up in annoyance. Kitty gave her a once over and saw the red turtle neck with her slacks.  
  
"What's wrong with me? You have the audacity to ask what's wrong with me. What's wrong with you? How could you do that to him? He loves you!" Kitty shouted. Jean's face flushed and she wondered if Kitty new. She had to find out a cover up.  
  
"First and foremost Kitty I have no idea what you're talking about and I think you should leave." Jean closed the door in the girls face, but one good thing she forgot was Kitty's powers. Kitty phased in through the door and Jean yelped.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know?" Kitty asked, and phased Jean's shirt off of her. Jean gasped and tried to cover up her upper body, Kitty gasped and tears came to her eyes. "You stupid-." And she slapped Jean across the face before running out and going to the Professor's office.  
  
***  
  
The Professor looked up from his papers and saw an agitated Kitty run in.  
  
"What's wrong Kitty? Is everything okay?" he resisted the urge to pry in her mind and instead trusted that she would tell him if something was really wrong.  
  
"Everything's okay Professor, can you give me Scott's-Logan's-Mr. Logan's number?" She asked apprehensively. The Professor shook his head.  
  
"Logan doesn't have a phone over there Kitty. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" he asked. Kitty's shoulders slumped in defeat as she shook her head.  
  
"No thanks Professor. I'll, like, talk to you later," she disappeared through the door and left a concerned Professor behind. He went back to his papers and hoped that everything wasn't as bad as she made it seem.  
  
***  
  
Kitty sat on the tree limb and stared at the house. She felt horrible at having almost exposed Jean to Scott when he was supposed to be on a 'vacation'. Her heart lurched at the thought of telling him what happened. She wondered if he would forgive Jean and stay with her, sadly, she wouldn't be surprised. She hugged her knees and put her head between her legs in sadness. She didn't notice that she was being watched.  
  
***  
  
A Little Earlier:  
  
Rogue angrily rolled out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom after Kurt had woken her up. She was going to give him a piece of her mind after she washed up. She made her way to Kurt's room but he wasn't there. When she passed by Scott's door she heard muffled sounds and than placed her ear against it to eavesdrop. She overheard the conversation about Jean and her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
She wasn't sure what kind of marks Kurt was talking about but had an idea and when she heard the door being unlocked, she ran off and waited till the girl left the bathroom and heard the yelling and a loud smack resound the hall. Her mouth once again dropped open. No one had ever done that to Jean.  
  
She had made her way outside to think in the woods when she heard Kitty crying. Still angry she didn't attempt at making peace but sat on the ground and watched her cry, knowing it was for Scott. She felt so sorry for Kitty that she almost forgot about her anger. Instead she made her way to the park, not wanting to be caught watching Kitty.  
  
***  
  
Scott was on his way back to the cabin when he saw a white snow leopard watching him from afar. It had slanted blue eyes and looked at him so intensely as if looking into his soul. They stared at each other until both turned away at the same time and made their way to their homes, now and than looking back. It seemed as if the more they separated the more he wanted to go back to it and see it, to learn more about it. He made a mental note to read up on snow leopards when he got back home.  
  
By the time he reached the cabin he was exhausted and hungry again, he made his way to the cold stew and heated it up. Tomorrow they would be heading back to the institute, and he had made no progress with his problems.  
  
Logan and he ate their meal in silence. After Logan went to bed, Scott decided to calmly go over the facts and perhaps come up with a solution. He opened his notebook and wrote down everything that had happened since he first started talking to Kitty. By the time he was done, his hand ached and he still didn't understand anything. Sighing he lay down on the couch and hoped to wake up with a bright idea tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Kitty and Rogue where seated in front of Jean, and without realizing it glared at her. An empty space was between her and Kurt where Scott normally sat. Kurt found the moment funny and tried to hold back his snickers. Ororo was watching the three of them with concern.  
  
"Jean dear, what happened to your face?" she asked. On Jean's cheek was a large bruise; she glared at Kitty after muttering 'nothing'. After dinner the girls made their way to their rooms, Jean planning to sneak out and Rogue and Kitty still not speaking to each other but now and than glancing each others way. They didn't say another word until they were under their respective covers.  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue said quietly. Kitty's eye lids popped open in fear wondering what had called her name. "Kitty?" Rogue said a little more loudly. Kitty sat up on the bed and thought of ignoring the girl but decided against it.  
  
"Yes?" she asked warily. Rogue coughed in the dark.  
  
"Tomorrow ah have to go to meet someone in the park and ah was wonderin' if ya wanted to come," Rogue said. She didn't know why but her guilt was intensifying at what she had told Scott a few days back, and even more now that she had seen her pain.  
  
Kitty stared at the girl and remained silent for a while, not knowing what was behind it. But she decided to give in a little.  
  
"All right," she said and lay on the bed, still hurt from what the girl had said about her but hoping that maybe amends would be made.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, gasping could be heard coming from a particular guy's room across town. He ran his fingers through silky hair and her cry made his ego inflate. He gave no thought or care to her boyfriend or anyone else in particular. He was finally getting what he had worked so hard for since summer school had started. And soon he'd be able to move on from her to that other delicious girl that lived in the mansion as well.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(1) Drool! Okay first things first, there are no snow leopards in Canada . . . I'm a big, skinny liar. Sorry to everyone. Anyway, plus was the end sort of racy? I don't know, i sort of felt weird in writing it. Any who, here are shout outs.  
  
Purple Rose Fairy-I agree with you, they're very different. But thanks for reading it anyway :)  
  
Possom2009-read ur latest chapter on 'The Toad Prince' two thumbs up  
  
Just me-Thanks for reviewing. I miss you, haven't heard from u in a  
minute  
  
Sevish-I love you! You're too nice to me (big hug) *sigh* Happy  
Valentines Day  
  
Lyranfan-Thank you so much for reviewing my fics. Your opinions matter  
(not that no one else's does, I hope I said that right) and you always  
have something insightful to say  
  
FookYOUzawa-Is is sinful to love your name? cause I do.  
  
Emerald Lionheart-Don't think I forgot about your idea, it'll definitely  
happen.  
  
Rogue14-I gave you more! And yet you leave me! Come back!  
  
Somekindafreaky-I'm glad that you like the pairing, I battled a lot  
before giving in and writing it  
  
Kattzztar-Hey I know you! You're from MMM. Anyway, I hope you liked  
that fic, just updated it.  
  
Jojo-Thanks for pointing out where I screwed up, hope to hear from you  
SOON  
  
Angel Merry Elve-Thanks for reviewing it. I like you for liking the  
story...okay that was just wrong  
  
Rogue Pheonix-Ya know what, that new song Hilary Duff would sound great  
if IIIII sang it. I don't know why they made her, don't get me wrong I  
like her as an actress and all but geez, can she be any more typical.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more suspense if you get the  
last line.  
  
C Manga Fan-I'm totally feeling you on the vocab, sometimes I'm so  
overwhelmed with such great writing that it happens to me, lol. I'm glad  
you're enjoying  
  
Bane of Jean-At first I thought u were gonna flame me because of ur name,  
but I'm glad that you feel the same way I do about her. (I used the  
thesaurus to check out bane) Jean has a hickey . . . wow. Do you think  
Scott even knows what a hickey is? Sometimes I wonder  
  
Next-You are so evil! Look what you made me do! I bashed her and its  
all your fault! (Thank you)  
  
Officially*Obsessed*With*Pyro-I love Pyro, he's the most funnest  
Pyromaniac, I've ever known . . . well the only, but that's besides the  
point. Yeah, as much as I love Todd being the good guy, he is so good at  
being bad that I can't help myself.  
  
Katherine 4-I actually liked having them get kicked out of the theater, I  
have officially made it my goal to gte kicked out of the theater under  
similar circumstances, the first trick is learning to go through walls.  
  
Lildaisygirl24-Thanks for reviewing my fic ^^ makes me feel all warm and  
fuzzy inside O.O woah! Dirty thought  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat-Thanks for keeping an open minded. I sometimes avoid  
certain pairings but than I started to take chances and my life changed  
and now I sometimes read some of the weirdest things . . .  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon-Yeay! You joined my Cult, now for the initiation  
. . . um, read all of my other fics and review and than ur officially  
part of my club. Thanks for reviewing  
  
*** Okay well that's all the reviews. Thanks for reading guys, one more thing. I'm collaborating on three fics. One is called 'Road Trip!' by Scitzyjadedcookiechaos, another is called The Widow and The Devil by The Uncanny R-Man (read his fics, their awesome) and another is XXHABK by Scitzy which will be updated soon. Love you all, Happy V-Day, and for those of you without valentines grab your favorite X Men, or Acolyte (Officially*Obsessed*With*Pyro), or BoM and give them a warm juicy hug/everything else your determined to receive. Till Next Time 


	12. Caught by her own hand

The next morning was a boring one. Kitty and Rogue weren't supposed to leave until eleven but they found themselves walking slowly towards the park by ten twenty in the morning. They gazed at each other now and than but didn't say much. Kitty was wondering why Rogue asked her to come and decided to voice her thought.  
  
"Why'd you, like, ask me to come with you?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Ah honestly don't have any idea. Some-well, someone asked me to meet them here and ah-ah didn't want to come alone," Rogue said. She licked her lips and just a bit of her purple lipstick came off. Kitty nodded. Her stomach bothered and she knew it was cause of the tension of what she had overheard. Confrontations were not really her style, but what had happened bothered her and she decided that maybe this was a chance to get it off her chest.  
  
"Um, I think we need to talk," she said. She noticed Rogue sigh and hesitantly continued. "Um, I know what you said about me to Scott." Rogue stopped walking and gazed at the petite girl beside her, someone so different from herself in so many ways.  
  
"Did he tell you?" she asked, her voice just slightly irritated. Kitty shook her head, her brown ponytail swinging with the beat.  
  
"No," she said truthfully. "I overheard, I sort of, like, snuck into the closet. Not on purpose, I had to talk to him about something but then you came in and I didn't leave thinking it would be quick." Rogue nodded.  
  
"Look, when ah said that ah was really angry about how Scott was payin' so much attention to you and I got a little jealous. Ah'm sorry you had to hear that," Rogue said. Kitty noticed that she didn't apologize for what she said but she expected no less, since the Goth wasn't the type to cover up how she really felt.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Kitty responded and they walked in easy silence. It wasn't one that would create a close friendship but at least a livable acquaintanceship.  
  
Kitty yawned slightly in boredom as they waited for whoever they were waiting for. Then she saw him, an auburn haired guy in a trench was walking their way.   
  
"Rogue!" she called out and immediately took fighting stance, ready to kick ass. Rogue grabbed her arm and slowly pulled her back in the chair.  
  
"It's all right, that's him," she said. Kitty looked from Rogue to the Cajun and a light blush fell on her cheek. Now she really felt sorry for coming. She hadn't noticed that this was going to be a tryst.   
  
"Remy sees ya bought your friend, chere," he said, his accent thick like butter. Kitty rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.   
  
"I'm taking a walk, I'll be back in a few," she said. As soon as she stood up Remy took her place on the bench and she tossed him a glare while he gave her grin and snatched up her hand. Kissing the top, he gave her a wink and she smirked while phasing her hand through. 'Leave it to Rogue to pick him,' she thought.  
  
Her walk through the park was met with silence at first until it was time for the children to come out and play. She waited by the swings and felt a tug on her skirt.  
  
"Can you push me?" the child asked. "Please?" Kitty couldn't resist.  
  
She picked up the child a little and settled him on the swing, where she lightly pushed him much to his delight. He turned back to her and smiled a toothy grin, his blue eyes and brown hair gleaming in the sunlight. Her mind wandered to territory better left unthought-of.  
  
She wondered what it would be like to have a child as beautiful and wholesome as he. She thought of the guys in the institute and the only ones she really new. Her mind went over which she'd prefer to have as a father to her children and a husband. Everyone had a number of flaws too great to be able to fit her so perfectly.  
  
The last person on her mind was Scott. She smiled as she thought of how strong willed he was how he would sacrifice his life for those he loved. How he stood by an older man and helped him accomplish his dream of mutants and humans walking together. Scott was someone to be admired, he took his work seriously. But as she soon found out, when he played, he played just as hard.  
  
Someone called out her name and when her mind came back to reality, she saw she was pushing an empty swing, and that Rogue, whose face was obscenely bright, was calling her over.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked. Kitty shrugged, trying to keep her emotions under control.  
  
"I was pushing a little kid and I guess my mind wandered, sorry," she offered and they made their way back to the institute, neither saying a word.  
  


* * *

  
Jean scrubbed her body in the shower as hard as she could, when she had returned the night before she had bumped into Kurt on her way to the shower. He sniffed her for a second and a foul look came on his face. He didn't say anything but his growl was enough to make her think that perhaps she knew. She was scared out of her mind.  
  
She prayed and hoped that Kurt would mind his business and not say a word to Scott about it but she doubted he'd keep quiet. And on top of that Kitty knew; there was no way out. She decided to deny it, to say that she didn't know why they were saying that about her.   
  
By the time she was done her body was red and scratched where her nails roughly ran over it but her marks were still prominent. She regretted what she had done, well not what she had done but the consequences. If she could only get away with it this time, she wouldn't' repeat herself, she swore that she wouldn't.   
  
She pulled a thick sweater over her head and left her hair loose to hide any marks she might have missed. The bruise on her cheek was slightly hidden by some make up. She made her way to the living room to wait for the return of her boyfriend.  
  


* * *

  
Scott immediately felt the oppression of life when he came close to the institute, a place he knew he would be safe from everything but its inhabitants. After Logan parked the van he got his things from the back and made his way to his room before facing the day. He unpacked his clothing, and threw his dirty laundry down the shoot and got some under clothing so he could take a shower.  
  
On his way he bumped into Jean who was more startled than happy to see him. She stuttered a little before saying hi and Scott rolled his eyes. She gasped at his irritation towards her and she jumped into the wrong conclusion.  
  
"Scott, I don't know what they told you but it's not true!" Jean said. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and her lips quivered. Scott gazed at her confused and noticed the bruise on her face.  
  
"Jean what happened to your face, and who's lying?" he asked. This time Jean's tears were real, she had been caught and this time by her own hand. Three figures came bounding through the hallway and Scott found himself in crossfire, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue on one side, and Jean on the other. He looked between both groups and sighed in defeat, waiting for one to begin.  
  


* * *

  
Oh! A Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but I don't want to give too much away. Anyway I'll try to update soon. Love you all! Read 'Road Trip' by 'ScitzyJadedCookieChaos', and 'The Widow and The Devil' under 'The Uncanny R-Man' 


	13. On the Rebound

"There you are, ve've been vaiting for you since this morning," Kurt said. He sent a glare at Jean who looked to be at the point of hysteria. "Scott we found out yesterday-."  
  
"Scott don't listen to him-." Jean said at the same time. Kitty and Rogue jumped in and Scott was surrounded by chaos as everyone spoke at the same time. All he picked up was the word 'cheating'. The heat that started at the base of his neck and made its way down his spine was proof that things were going to get worst when he understood what was going on.  
  
"Everyone shut up! Kurt what are you saying?" he asked. Kurt must have lost his nerve because he closed his eyes and looked away in uneasily.  
  
"Yesterday I vas going to the bathroom vhen Jean came out in a towel and I saw some bruises on her neck, when I looked closer they veren't bruises at all," he mumbled clearly. Scott looked at Jeans turtle neck. It wasn't easy for him to swallow.  
  
"That isn't true Scott! I don't know why they're saying that!" she cried out. Scott's eyes narrowed behind the lenses and his brows furrowed. Jean didn't need to read his mind to know that she was messed up.  
  
"You said that someone was lying. How would you possibly know what they were going to tell me, unless it was true?" he said quietly. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say. Genuine tears rolled down her face as she realized the hopeless situation. "Let's go," he said and she followed him to his bedroom, since it was closest.  
  
"Take it off," he said to her. Her eyes grew wide and she put her hands in front of her as if to ward him off.  
  
"I shouldn't have to prove anything to you!" she said.  
  
"Take it off Jean! Or I do it for you!" he repeated. Jean had never seen him that way and when she peeked into head, she saw murder. She turned around and pulled the sweater over her head.  
  
Scott's eyes filled with tears he didn't want to shed though they spilled over the bottom lids and left droplets against his glasses. Her back was full of red marks, scratches and bites. He didn't say anything as he stood there and stared at her trembling body. She turned around, her hair a mess after pulling the tight sweater over her head. Her tears left furrows against her pale cheeks.  
  
"Get out of my room," he said and went to his bed and sat down. She made her way to him, opened her mouth to speak but he looked up and shouted. "GET OUT!" Jean grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head. She made her way out of the room and towards hers. She looked over at Kurt, Kitty and Rogue who glared daggers and made plans to visit her parents for the summer till everything blew over.  
  
***  
  
Kitty was about to make her way towards Scott when Kurt grabbed her arm.  
  
"Give him some time," he said. Kitty nodded and made her way to her room. Rogue followed her and felt bad. Kitty looked more depressed than she had before. Rogue hesitated before putting her arm around Kitty when they entered their room. Kitty sobbed into her covered shoulder, and Rogue awkwardly gave her comfort.  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake telling him about Jean. I mean he loves her," she said. Rogue shook her head though Kitty didn't see it.  
  
"He had to be told. If we care about him then we should protect him," Rogue said. Kitty looked up into the girl's face and a little smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"I didn't know you were a softy," she said through tears. Rogue's smile was small but genuine. They made their way to their respective beds and lay down towards each other.  
  
"What do you think he's going to do?" Kitty asked. Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Take her back I suppose after she swears she won't do it again," she said sadly. Kitty sat up immediately and glared a little. Rogue rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time Kit."  
  
Kitty lay back down, her body exhausted emotionally. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she was awakened for dinner time. Everything was normal at the dinner table aside from Jean and Scott's absence and the silence between Kitty and Kurt. Kitty thought over Rogue's words and wondered if Scott and Jean were upstairs 'making up'. A sob almost broke out and she closed her eyes for a second to hold back the tears.  
  
She went to take a shower and on impulse made her way to Scott's room. Jean was just leaving when she bumped into Kitty with a red nose.  
  
"Don't bother, he isn't there," she said and went to her room. Kitty on the other hand checked but apparently Jean's statement was true and she went to her room to grab a jacket and find him where she suspected he would be.  
  
***  
  
Kitty saw a black figure sitting on the edge of the stream, the water caressing their legs. She quietly took off her jacket and her shoes. Sitting by him she rolled up her jeans and joined him on the grass.  
  
"I did everything I could to make her happy." He said, avoiding her gaze, "Everything for nothing. The second I turn my back and she jumps on the next person. I don't understand. I had to work hard to get her and easily she slips away. What's wrong with me?" he asked and finally turned to her. Kitty licked her lips and grabbed his face with her hands.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with you. She cheated on you, she let you down," Kitty emphasized. It felt like rubbing salt on a wound but she needed to get it in his head that it wasn't him. "She's crazy to have done that. If it were me, I'd do anything to make sure you stay with me forever."  
  
At first Scott thought she was being melodramatic and almost smiled until he saw the sincerity in her eyes. He wished he could see the colors of her face, but he could only imagine them. He couldn't have predicted what happened next. He licked his lips and drew her to him. His mouth found hers and he did what he had wanted to do for a long time. Her warmth caused him to lose his mind for a second and he pushed her lightly to the floor where she wrapped her leg around his waist.  
  
Kitty's brain was going haywire, she thought of nothing but his weight and the pressure of his mouth and the bouts of emotion sweeping through her. When he pulled away, her lips sought him again but he resisted the urge to kiss her again.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty," he said. Kitty was about to tell him not to be, about to tell him that she wanted this but he continued before she could open her mouth. "I guess I'm on the rebound."  
  
The moment shattered like fine glass, she felt the glass scrape her heart and cause it to bleed. Her body filled with pain so excruciating that she wasn't able to speak for a second.  
  
"I know," was the lie that came out of her mouth, and it was as if someone else were speaking. They stood up and he held her hand while they made their way to the house. She smiled at him and hugged him, dutifully, before going to her bedroom where she lay down on her bed and sobbed, her tears drenching her pillow until she fell into a fatigued sleep.  
  
Scott covered his face with a sheet and pushed himself into sleep. At that moment he hated every fiber of his being. He hated everything he was, and all because he lied about the one thing that seemed right at this point in his life. ************************************************************************** *sigh* I'm so sorry about the wake. Are you all still there? I have no idea. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please. Love you all, read 'RoadTrip!' by 'ScitzyJadedCookieChaos' it's about four O.C.s, Rogue, a few acolytes, a few good guys, and all the chaos that occurs when your roaming the U.S.A unsupervised with an animal (*Logan* *cough*) trying to track you down. Anyway, I miss you! *hugs!* 


	14. Scott lacks balls sorry no better titl...

Shout Outs:  
  
Lildaisygirl24: You gave me a delicious idea...one I was too stupid to come up with on my own! Thank you! So I'll have to fix it in cause then I'll have a plot hole!  
  
BaneofJean: I know! I'm glad I got her out of the way, she was pissing me off with all her sex stuff! Little whore...grrrr! Anyway, he's such a yellow belly, if I was a dude...and a cartoon, I woulda jumped her bones...well maybe not...that's gross....yuck! anyway, thanks for reviewing, you made me a happy camper, and I'ma check out that story 'Crank it up' soon, they didn't send me that author alert thingy  
  
Meeeeeeeee: Did I get the right amount of 'e's right? Anyway, I'll answer your question in a minute, I don't even know actually, I just figured that Jean wouldn't cheat on Scott if it as only gonna give her what he would.  
  
Lyranfan: I know! I didn't want to end it so fast, I actually like this story. Lance will be coming up in a second, I forgot about him actually. *smiles sheepishly*  
  
Sevish: I'll join you in this fight against stupid men who don't know a good thing when they see it! I should rename the fic 'Scott's guide to male inanity' as viewed by Samantha. Oooh! Another idea. Thank you! Here's a kiss! Muah! **************************************************************************** *  
  
The next day, Kitty sat on her bed and cracked open her eye. She was wondering why her face felt so dry and sticky. Then she remembered the night before and sighed deeply. She rolled out of bed to get ready for school. A long shower and the putting on of new clothes made her feel slightly better, but she wasn't in the mood to face the object of her depression. She had no registered emotions, only the rattling of confusion in her brain.  
  
Skipping breakfast, Kitty phased through the wall and decided to walk to school, since she was early anyway. She didn't notice the figure following her until he grabbed her shoulder. She spun around as she phased through the person's hand and blue eyes met red eyes and black scleras. It was one of the Acolytes, the one that Rogue had seen.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked exasperatedly. She wasn't in much of a mood to be polite. He smiled at her cockily and leaned against a car.  
  
"Just wonderin' if ya wanted Remy ta take ya to school," he said and Kitty rolled her eyes but noticed the nervousness in his face and curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"All right, just don't bug me okay? I'm not in the mood," she said and they began to walk side by side. "Why do you wanna walk with me anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Ah! Cherie's not only beautiful but smart too, lucky Remy ta find such lovely filles," he said with a suggestive wink.  
  
"Cut the crap," Kitty answered and stopped walking. Gambit's eyes widened and a slow grin played on his face, then he just looked uncomfortable.  
  
"All right, Remy need's a little help with da girl, she's not trustin' him," he said and Kitty changed the 'Remy' to 'I', the 'him' to 'me' and the 'girl' to be 'Rogue' and figured out what he was trying to say.  
  
"Okay, well what do you want me to do?" she asked. Remy shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Tell her dat Remy is a good man ta have and dat you'd love me," he said.  
  
"Humble aren't you," she murmured sarcastically. "I can't, like, say that if that's not true and I wouldn't know," she said more loudly. "And I refuse to allow my friend to go out with a guy who can totally make things worst in her life."  
  
"Rogue is your friend cherie? That's not the impression Remy got before," he said and Kitty sighed heavily.  
  
"We're working on it, anyway, why don't you come by the house later on today and we'll like, get Rogue to hang around and get to know you, but with me there," she said sharply.  
  
"Kitten has claws," Remy said and winked at her. "Remy might not be welcomed at the institute."  
  
"Well then Remy can go think up another idea," she said mockingly and was about to leave until he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'll pick ya up after school, meet me in da back," he said and was gone. Kitty wondered what she had gotten herself into; she couldn't even handle her own relationships.  
  
***  
  
Scott marched into the classroom early and saw Kitty in the middle of writing her homework from the last class. He plopped down in the chair beside her and glared at her menacingly. His hair was disheveled, his face looked tired and his clothes looked un-ironed. She didn't ignore him completely but she barely glanced up when she said 'hello'.  
  
Scott sat back and sighed. He couldn't believe he had denied her last night but he knew it was for the best, for both of them anyway. They were meant to be friends and nothing more. In fact he had just been asked out on a date; of course he agreed to go. Just because he had broken up with Jean yesterday didn't mean he couldn't go out already.  
  
'But you tell Kitty you're on the rebound,' his subconscious told him.  
  
'Shut up! You don't understand!' he shouted back mentally.  
  
'How don't I understand Stupid? I'm you!' his subconscious yelled back. 'You're an idiot' and then it didn't reply again.  
  
He looked over at Kitty as she paid attention to the teacher and saw her look completely focused on what they were saying. He wondered if she even knew what was being said cause he didn't.  
  
"Scott what did I just say?" The professor asked, interrupting his thoughts. He cursed under his breath. "Maybe you would've known if you stopped staring at Kitty and took the time to look my way once in a while."  
  
Scott blushed and stared down at his blank notes, ignoring the snickers from the other students. He wrote something on a paper and passed it over to Kitty when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
'Let's go out after school,' it read. She responded.  
  
'Can't, last minute plans, maybe tomorrow,' she said. He looked over at her again and wondered what plans she had and if they had to do with Lance. Jealousy consumed him and he stared at the board, his ears burning red with anger.  
  
***  
  
Jean was scheduled to leave that evening but she wasn't planning to go anywhere without at least a good memory. She stood by the corner where she had told him to wait for her and leaned against the walls. A couple of men tried to talk to her but a quick rebuke put them in their place. Then she saw him driving down the street, she walked over to the vehicle and hopped in.  
  
"Let's go to your place, they're not home right?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, they're at the Acolytes," he said and drove them over to the BoM house. He wanted to get his last fix and then he'd be on to the next gal, the one he really wanted.  
  
*She had been on her way to Adam's house when someone had stepped in front of her. Her eyes grew wide and she got ready to use her telekinesis on him.  
  
"No wait! I just want to talk to you!" he said. She lowered her hands and leaned back against the wall that was conveniently there.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, her mind racing with her Kitty/Scott dilemma.  
  
"Are you and Scott still together?" he asked, Jean looked up in shock and her green eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked angrily. His face turned red and the earth rumbled.  
  
"Turns out Kitty and Scott have been getting close over the past weeks. I knew that was why she dumped me," Lance said. Jean was overcome with rage, she hadn't known of their breakup.  
  
"I knew it," she mumbled, Lance glanced at her and cocked a brow while he checked her out.  
  
"Let's go to my place, we'll make plans to break this shit up," he said. Jean looked up in surprise but forgot her little study date with Adam and made her way to the BoM house. She sat on his bed and held her head between her hands, her anger was overwhelming her. At that moment she hated them all, she just wanted to escape; she didn't even consider her own transgression.  
  
Lance leaned against his dresser and looked down at Jean, she looked nothing like the girl he battled and saw everyday at school, she looked different and when she stood up and looked out the window and banged against its frame an idea popped up into his head.  
  
Jean felt Lance put his hands on her shoulders and she turned around and pushed him away.  
  
"I don't think so," she said and prepared to leave, regretting that she followed him in.  
  
"Revenge is sweet," he simply said and that's when he knew he had her. Little did she know that at that moment her boyfriend was fighting for their relationship.*  
  
***  
  
Jean stepped back into the house late that evening, missing her ride to the airport. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes misshapen. She smoothed down her hair before stepping in and coming face to face with an angry Scott. He just stared down at her and shook his head in disgust before leaving the mansion to think about all he'd seen that afternoon. Jean looked after him and felt remorse for what she had done then she received a text message from Adam asking her to come see him tomorrow. She called home and cancelled her plans for return. **************************************************************************** ** Hey guys, I wrote a better chapter then this but my disk sux eggs and decides to screw up on me now. So I hope this wasn't too bad. If you wanna know what happened at the mansion that afternoon and what Scott wanted to think about check the next chapter, it'll explain it all. Review please! Oh yeah and here's begging time for my fic 'ROADTRIP!' by Scitzyjadedcookiechaos. *ahem* people get wasted, people get stoned, people curse the living daylights out of each other, Logan tries to ruin, Logan gets stunned and left behind, headed for Vegas, Remy's secret back in New Orleans revealed soon, and four Oc's just so ya know. That's it. Take care guys! Oh yeah and I updated The Truth Behind The Mutants 


	15. I've got to get away

Late update, between school and writers block this is hard, I'm taking vacation soon though so I should be able to be a little more diligent in my writing, no promises though. Thanks for the reviews, I have a couple new stories up and a challenge within one of them, maybe you wanna check it out. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Summer School  
  
Shout Outs: LilDaisygirl24: I wasn't but it fits, I update late I know! I'm sorry! I don't know, we'll see what happens this chapter :D  
  
Emerald Lionheart: I know, they're so evil! They'll get there's soon enough.  
  
Sevish: I am, aren't I? Okay, enough with the vanity. He pisses me off too, as much as I love the dummy, in this fic he's a real asswipe (excuse my French) I'll be more clear on the Jean/Lance thing soon  
  
RoguePheonix: I know what u mean by man sluts, I've known a few of them. Stupid men! I once was in a Man-Haters Club, I was VP...but that's too much info, anyway, Jean is a skanky whore in this!  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat: Yes, I hold it in my power to fix their relationship! I shall try to the best of my ability to beat Scott into submission...sounds kinky...  
  
AtomicBomb413: yeay! You read chapter 1! Yeay!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Scott kicked the stones in his way angrily. He wanted to punch somebody. His mind went to what he had been greeted with after school was over.  
  
***  
  
He had gone straight to Kitty's last class to see if he could get her to go with him once again but she wasn't there. He ran out to the back and saw her climb behind Gambit's motorcycle and ride off. She hadn't even noticed him. He kicked the garbage can a couple of times before turning around and seeing his date for the afternoon waiting for him by the car, the one he had forgotten.  
  
He had walked over and merely opened up the side door. The girl started to talk non-stop and it took all in his power not to yell at her to 'shut up'. They went for a slice of pizza where she continued to talk and talk and talk, sadly the reality of it was that she was pretty sweet but Scott was too busy being mad to see how nice she was. Eventually he pissed her off by ignoring her and the evening ended with a cup of soda spilled over his head and his 'date' walking away.  
  
He had finally gotten home to take a shower when he heard giggling at the back of the mansion, particularly Kitty's giggles. When he was about to step through the back door to find out what was up, despite his stickiness, Logan had grabbed his upper arm.  
  
"Just as a warning Slim, Gumbo's back there," Logan said and noticed Scott's eyebrows furrow, needless to say he found that quite funny and chuckled before leaving.  
  
Scott opened the door and saw Kitty sitting on the floor, tears rolling down her face; her shoulders were bobbing up and down. He was about to run over to her when he then heard her howl in laughter. He moved a little more and saw Gambit sitting on a lawn chair, what he missed was Rogue who was sitting at his other side, blocked from his view by Gambit's size. Rogue was laughing quietly to herself at the stories Remy was sharing with them.  
  
The jealousy that surged through him was enough to make his fist ball up, he was about to step in when he heard Kitty say something that stopped him in tracks.  
  
"Remy, if I would've, like, known how cool you were I woulda took you myself," she said and winked flirtatiously.  
  
Scott stopped and looked at the warm, pink cheeks that hadn't shown him a smile since the night before. His jealousy dissipated and he was left only with a sour taste in his mouth. He turned to leave but accidentally knocked over a vase. Kitty looked up and saw him run away.  
  
"Excuse me," she said and walked towards him. "Scott!" she called out, letting the door gently closed behind her. She saw him go up the stairs towards the dormitories. "Scott wait!" she called out, having no idea why she would want to find him.  
  
She knocked on his door, but he wouldn't open it. She heard the shower go on and ignored the urge of following him in and just waited outside for him to come out. Twenty minutes later the door opened, Scott was barely dry; he had pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with some rugged sneakers.  
  
"Scott what's wrong?" she asked, but Scott just kept on walking. She followed him but her worry was quickly drifting into anger as he continued to ignore her. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she shouted uncharacteristically, and continued to follow him to his car.  
  
Scott barely turned around, he felt a little sadistic but he wanted her to get as angry with him as he was with her. She had brushed off their time together like it was nothing. She had made it seem as if she wanted him, liked him and the second she finds another guy, she forgets about him. He stepped into his car and roared off.  
  
Kitty was not planning to be ignored, she ran after the car and used her power to leap and land in the seat. Then she phased through everything and sat in the front. Scott stopped the car and finally looked at her.  
  
"Get out!" he said. Kitty glared at him and her small hands fisted.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with you," she said. Scott shifted the car into drive and drove away, he told her and with each word the car went faster.  
  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! You're the one ignoring me! You kiss me one day and the next you act like I don't even exist!" he shouted, Kitty winced at the reminder. "Then you invite that guy to our house and tell him that you want him!"  
  
"I was only playing, and why were you listening in on my conversation anyway?" she retorted. They argued more and by the time they had reached back to the mansion, their throats were swollen and their voices harsh, their argument had become nonsensical. They didn't speak to each other as they made their way in. Kitty had gone upstairs and Scott had gone to the danger room where he worked out until it was time to go to bed.  
  
Then when he realized he had left his keys in the living room, thrown where any of the new mutants could take it, he went down stairs to retrieve them. For a second he grew dizzy and sat down on the couch but that was when he heard the door open.  
  
He made his way over to find Jean coming in. Her blouse was buttoned wrong and her chest was scratched a little. She was walking a little funny and as she tucked a stray hair behind his ear, he shook his head and thought of how disgusting she was. He could smell the sex on her and he felt a little sorry for Logan.  
  
***  
  
Now as he strode through the mansion grounds he thought about all the things he had said to Kitty and felt a little bad, but then he remembered all the grimy stuff she had told him. He looked up and saw her light on and resisted the urge of going to her. He needed to get away again. A quick trip to the Professor's office and a bit of luck got him permission to leave for the night. Whether the Professor knew what was going on, he didn't know. He merely packed his bags and took off.  
  
***  
  
Kitty put down the book she was supposed to be reading when she heard the roar of Scott's car. She looked out the window and saw him drive away. Her eyes narrowed and she decided that he would not get away again, it was unfair. She made her own plans, and in a few seconds (without permission) she was on her way, a mini Cerebro in her hand, 'borrowed' from Dr. McCoy's office.  
  
************************************************************************* This was wiggidy whack, damn that's so old...it's been a minute. Anyway, this is a sort of two parts, next we find out what happens between our two stupid heads. I love you all, here are hugs, and if I don't update soon, I'm sorry. Review guys! 


	16. I've got to fly away yeah yeah yeah!

Hey guys, I missed you all! Thank you to Sevish, my beloved...beloved who gave me this great idea about a song that perfectly portrays our sluttish little red head! Now for shout outs, oh and I don't own the song, Evanescence does.  
  
Sevish: I know, I'm being so melodramatic here...I don't know what's wrong with me. It's probably my inner woman *sigh* she just won't go away &^%$ it!  
  
Lildaisygirl24: Girl I feel you, I forgot why they was mad too, I had to reread the story like fifty times! Thanks for understanding ^_^  
  
LyranFan: oh definetly! She should write that book...oh fic idea! Maybe I'll post it after I'm doen with the ten thousand other fics I just put up, with your permission of course! School work is boring! *sigh* why can't I just marry a rich ol' man! Now that was my dream! Not to go to college! _  
  
RoguePheonix: Thanks for the compliment. I love Remy he is a fine dude! But they made him a butthole in evo. I remember when he was in the original X Men *sighs and goes into dream land for an hour* okay I'm back, thanks for the review!  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat: Scott needs to be hung naked over a pool full of mutated sea bass! Mystique where are you?! (read the truth behind the mutants to understand ^_~)  
  
Possom2009: I forgot about Wolverine, ooh this is so gonna be fun, I can't wait to write about that part *laughs manically*  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Kitty sat in the X Van and turned the engine on, she sped away and phased through the gates of the institute. Her mind was filled with scenarios on what she would to Scott when she caught up with him. When it started to get a little bloody she turned on the radio to get her mind off of everything. The song that came on seemed to fit perfectly well with a certain someone.  
  
Kitty remembered how Rogue would constantly put it on over and over again, and she figured out now why. She sang along with it, well only when the words were familiar to her and she thought of Jean and her mind went over everything that happened between them.  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Scott banged hard against the steering wheel as the words played across his mind. Why was it that no matter how hard he could get away from her? Jean played in his head as much as Kitty. He wanted them both out. They were dangerous. Jean made him feel guilty over his emotions, over things he couldn't control. Kitty made him want her to the point of losing all control.  
  
The words of the song on the radio described Jean deliciously and he hated it, he hated her face in his mind. He hated the stench she had emanated when he last saw her. He hated how he now realized exactly what she was, and how he had wasted years trying to get her to love him, to lose her 'perfection' in a second.  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
***  
  
Jean stumbled passed the living room and made her way to her room, she saw Kitty run through her door and outside of the house but she didn't care. She entered her room and closed the door, sliding down it and sitting on the floor. She was exhausted, after much exertion she managed to get up and retrieve her clothing, she took a shower and then went to the kitchen to get some cold water.  
  
Logan wandered to the kitchen a second later in his wife beater and sweats and stood next to Jean as he made his sandwich. He sniffed the air and his widened. The smell was so familiar. He turned Jean's way and she gave him a light smile before going to her room. Logan looked after her and saw the way she walked and he cursed as he banged on the table. Things would get straightened around here, he was sure of it even if it had to be by his hand.  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
Kitty looked at the small cerebro in her hand and saw that he had made a right turn, she didn't know where he was going but she was determined to get everything straight. She was tired of all this drama. They'd clear everything once and for all. She didn't notice the car that stopped in front of her. She looked up and screamed as she phased the van right through the other car.  
  
***  
  
Scott felt the invasion in his body as his cells shifted. He didn't even want to think of what he knew was true. He saw her like a ghost in front of him sitting in a van. The next second the van was stuck to a tree as Kitty ran out and to his car. It took all her strength to pry his hands off the steering wheel.  
  
"Scott? Scott are you okay?" she asked, and saw his face was pale as a ghost. She reached out to check him and saw he was just suffering from shock. She went over to the other side and climbed in. He looked at her and looked away again. "Scott we can't keep doing this," she said. Her eyes were determined, none of that little girl behavior behind it.  
  
Scott laughed bitterly and leaned back. "Can't keep doing what Kitty? I told you already how I felt about you," he said and stared ahead of him. "You should have stayed at the mansion," he said and turned the ignition. "I'm taking you home," he said.  
  
"I don't think so," Kitty said and phased out of the car. A second later his battery was on the ground. Scott's mouth fell open when a second from that his tires had been added to the pile. He climbed out of the car and started yelling at her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" he shouted and then noticed that she was wearing nothing but a white shift. "What are you wearing?!" Kitty looked down and blushed a little.  
  
"I was in a hurry," she said but then got annoyed again, "Which reminds me why we're out here. Stop being such a coward Scott and tell me what's up." She called out.  
  
"There is nothing up! Kitty why can't you just leave well enough alone," he said and turned, he saw a car coming and he waved at it, it didn't stop. Another passed and it didn't stop either, the third car got to him. "DAMN! Damn it! Argh! Kitty this is all your fault!" he shouted and turned around. He saw Kitty leaning against the wooden fence that separated the highway from the river below. He walked over to her and saw that her shoulders were bobbing up and down. He knew she was crying.  
  
Scott walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Look Kitty I'm sorry," when she ignored him he got more persistent. "Kitty please don't cry, look I'm sorry okay, this is hard for me. I don't know how I feel." Then he heard a giggle. Kitty turned around and started to laugh outright.  
  
"You're so gullible," she said and he gave her a light shove in annoyance. The fence couldn't hold the weight and gave way. Kitty was sent careening off the small cliff and into the river. The last thing he heard was a scream and a loud splash.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Yeay! This chapter is done, read and review! I love you all! 


	17. While you were sleeping

Hi Guys! I never connected Kitty falling off a cliff with Kitty falling in love...wow, I am so slow! Oh well, here are shout outs to all of you who suffer through my stupid, cheesy self. Thanks!  
  
LilDaisyGirl24: Yeah, I never considered Jean being such a whore but...I don't like her and this is what happens , sigh, you know whose fault it was! A reviewer whom I forgot and can't check up on...oh well  
  
PoisonedCHAOS: I'm twenty years old, I've been exposed to lots more worse words, *sigh* Here's my update, it would be a little creepy to open my eyes and see you looking down at me in the dark *looks around nervously*  
  
Not Julia...I Swear: for some reason I think this is Julia. 'Oops, I didn't know we couldn't talk about sex' I just saw that Madonna video last night O_O very informative...I don't do sex...that sounded horribly wrong, I meant I don't write about sex...okay I'm lying...who knows! Sex sex sex sex sex...sort of rolls off the tongue   
  
RoguePheonix: Geez, Jean really got it on! Poor Logan, he has sensitive senses and thus he can smell it as if she hadn't bathed it off. EEEWWW! Adamantium claws are cool but damn, the downs outweigh the perks  
  
Sevish: I love Futurama, I even wrote a Kurtty fic using one of there episodes. I figured you would have been the first with that joke, it sounds like you ;)  
  
Possom2009: Pietro is a bad influence! Toad shouldn't hang out with him! Scott is a dumb ass, I can't believe he did that to Kitty, well he'll just have to go and save her *smiles wickedly remembering an important detail*  
  
Red-Angel-Wings: The chicken is all powerful and right now he's in my over, yup I'm baking chicken! Anyway, here's an update!  
  
Kalystia: I'm glad the Scitty pairing is working out, it's a weird combination! Well I actually like weird, sort of, I'm still a corny mainstreamer!  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat: He's such an idiot, but I will do all in my power to get him to hurry up and tell her his feelings...^ ^  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Scott didn't think twice about jumping in after her. He splashed through the water and tried to find her but couldn't. When he went up for air he saw a figure on the bank and he swam over to it and saw Kitty lying on the ground breathing heavily and shivering. He crawled out of the water and dropped down beside her, the splash was enough to knock the breath out of him and he imagined her.  
  
Her eyes were closed as she gasped in for breath; he looked down and noticed her night gown was stuck to her bare flesh. He looked back up at her face and saw her eyes had been on him when he was admiring her body. He reached out a hand and pulled a wet trendle of hair off her cheek. She didn't move while he leaned down at bought his mouth to her own.  
  
The moment was electrifying. All of the pent up emotion was brought out at that moment and Scott sought her hungrily, he wanted to devour her with his very being. Kitty felt the same way. She held him close to her as he kissed her and made her lose her mind. This time though it was Kitty who broke the kiss. Their bodies were still wet and dripping, she shivered from the air that surrounded her when his body left but she couldn't go on until things were clear.  
  
"I love you," she said and groaned. It wasn't what she had meant to say. She was going to tell him that she wanted him in her life as more then a friend; that she simply cared about him but now that the words slipped off of her tongue she couldn't take them back.  
  
Scott stared at her, his brows narrowing. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wondered if his mind was playing games on him again. When he saw the sincerity in her eyes, his body was overcome with such intense passion that he couldn't speak, and instead kissed her again, more hungrily then before now that he knew that she reciprocated his feelings.  
  
Time passed and they lay besides each other on the light sand. Things didn't go too far but they were both utterly exhausted from the emotional ordeal they had gone through. Scott looked over at Kitty who had her eyes closed and was leaning against his arm.  
  
"I love you," he whispered but she just murmured and he realized she was asleep. He sighed and lifted her up, planning to walk back over to the institute; the trip was worth it since he would be able to hold her in his arms for a while more.  
  
***  
  
Logan was on his way to his room when Rogue stopped him.  
  
"Logan, have ya seen Kitty?" she asked. Logan's eyes narrowed.  
  
"No, why?" he asked.  
  
"She's not in our room," Rogue answered. Logan sniffed the air a second later and smiled.  
  
"She'll be there in a second, go to bed," he said. Rogue gave him a curious look but went into the bedroom to wait for Kitty. She was greeted with a damp Scott who laid her on the bed. She cocked a brow and he blushed furiously.  
  
"Do you mind changing her to something warm?" he asked. Rogue shook her head and resisted the urge of waking Kitty up before Scott left the room.  
  
***  
  
Okay, I couldn't help myself! I have the urge to add a last bit of drama before everything comes together! But it will soon, okay Not Julia...I swear, there goes ur 'sex', happy now :) Did I do a good job? ^ ^ Review! 


	18. A Funky Conversation

Sorry for the late updates, my uploading has been affected when it comes to Doc. Anyway, thanks for remaining faithful. Shout Outs:  
  
Red-Angel-Wings: Is Rogue gonna be mean…I don't know…okay I do! But you'll have to find out next! Me too…they caught my eye  
  
PoisonedChaos: Geez, my sexual knowledge is very limited; I'll try my best in my next attempt to make it worthy of your reading! *sighs*  
  
Sevish: At least someone is satisfied with my prowess. It is very hard to write those things. Yes, they both could've gotten laid. Ain't that bad?! But ah am a gentlewoman and just the thought of writin' somethin' like that makes me fayant! ;)  
  
LilDaisyGirl24: Yes they did, but notice she was sleeping….back to the drawing board!  
  
Emerald Lionheart: Well, if Logan finds out, there will probably be a lot of hoo ha, if you know what I mean…(I love that show!) I forgot about those two _ well, they'll just have to appear out of nowhere! *starts crying hysterically after reading review for chapter 16* You're so kind here's a hug *HUG* I love that show, they took it off though, right? I think it sounds cool. Go for it. Crossovers work when a plot connects them (not that I know much about Plot, but that's what I figure ^_~ I look forward to ur fic, let me know!  
  
Slade01: Yeay, I updated. I'm glad you enjoyed it, it took me a while  
  
Possom2009: Toad is a bad influence too…you shouldn't hang out with him so often, eventually Wanda is gonna get confused and hex you. Wait a minute…is that Kitty in hot pants?  
  
RoguePheonix: Yeah, he's been waiting long enough…seventeen chapters! But let's see what happens next!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
As soon as the door closed, Rogue started shaking Kitty awake. Kitty groaned and rolled over, leaving a damp space on her sheets.  
  
"Kitty…Kitty get up!" Rogue whispered. Kitty groaned again but managed to open her eyes.  
  
"What?!" she said, half shouting. Rogue looked at the door.  
  
"SHHH! What happened?" she asked curiously. She went to Kitty's drawers and pulled out a large t-shirt. Kitty undressed while Rogue covered her eyes and on Rogue's cautious insistence went to her bed to spend the night while Kitty's bed dried up. Kitty snuggled under the covers while the other girl got in and sat down, staring down at her. "Well?" she almost half demanded.  
  
Kitty was wary; she didn't know what was going on. It seemed like a conspiracy was going on with Rogue. That afternoon with Remy proved to show her a different side of the Goth, all three had been cracking up while Remy entertained them, and she noticed how Rogue didn't flinch as often when he touched her familiarly. She took in a deep breath about to speak but Rogue interrupted.  
  
"Geez Kitty, you're so damn slow. Well, ah'll go first. Remy asked me out," she said. Her voice sounded hyper but her face was relaxed. Kitty wondered how long Rogue had been battling on whether or not to tell her because they had been together most of the night, but she didn't doubt it was cause of the way she was slamming everything and hadn't been in her greatest of moods.  
  
"Well? Like, what did you say?" Kitty asked and sat up as well. Rogue tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Uh, ah said ah'd let him know…" she responded. Kitty rolled her eyes, wide awake this time. She looked over at Rogue and a small smile spread across her face.  
  
"Actually, that sounds like a good idea," she said. Rogue cocked a brow and the sheepish look faded with one of curiosity.  
  
"What?" She asked. Kitty began talking and when the idea started to roll off her tongue, it flowed into non stop chatter that lasted through out the evening, till dawn.   
  
***  
  
Logan was walking through the halls, still thinking about what he had experienced in the kitchen. He was about to go to Jean's room to straighten things out when he heard some noise coming from Rogue and Kitty's room. His hand went up to knock when he heard a giggle.  
  
"Nah Kitty, that's not mah style."  
  
"Ah! Come on Rogue, it'll be awesome!"   
  
More giggles commenced.  
  
Logan's face cracked with a smile and he brought his hand down and made his way back to his room, peace making him sleep much easier then usual.  
  
***  
  
The next morning at breakfast, everyone didn't touch their meals. They merely stared at the two girls with their heads together, whispering God knows what. But most of all, the one who was shocked, was Scott. He just stared off after them as they left the kitchen. He chowed down quickly and went after Kitty who had parted with Rogue on the staircases.  
  
"Kitty, wait hold up!" He ran after her and grabbed her arm. She turned around with a smile.  
  
Kitty wanted to die…she had confessed her love to him and he had done nothing, well not really nothing. He had kissed her. She hadn't mentioned any of the evening before to Rogue, whether she'd ever confess was left to be seen, but she was glad that they were bridging the gap.  
  
"Oh, hey Scott. What's up?" she asked. She smiled sweetly and tucked her hand in the back of her jean pockets. Scott blushed a little.  
  
"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today…" he asked.  
  
"Sorry Scott, but I'm going out with Rogue today. Maybe tomorrow," she said and walked away. Her face alit on fire. Scott turned around and bumped into a wall.  
  
"DAMN!" he whisperingly shouted and banged on the wall. 'Why'd she fall asleep?' he thought.  
  
'I wonder…maybe you kissed her to death? Hmmm?' his sub conscience answered mockingly.  
  
'Look stupid she told me that she loved me, what as I supposed to do?'  
  
'oooh, that's a hard one, how 'bout say it back?' his sub conscience mocked.  
  
"Shut up!" he shouted to himself.  
  
"Geez dude, I didn't even say anything," Kurt replied and walked away. Scott sighed and went up to his room. The phone rang suddenly and no one was picking up. Usually one of the girls grabbed it but apparently they were gone. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. It was quiet on the other line but he heard heavy breathing and cocked a brow. "Hello?!" Finally the voice spoke and Scott's heart almost jammed out of his chest at the shock of it.  
  
"Dis Remy, is Scott dere?"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I really thought this story was over…apparently not. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed. What does Remy want with Scott? What are Kitty's plans with Rogue? Are Kitty and Rogue friends? If none of the girls answered the phone where are they…okay who cares…Where's Jean? More on the next episode of Summer School! Review please oh yeah and read my fic 'The Beginning of New Times' it has only seven reviews…and most of them is from the one who asked me to do it, so review please! If you do I'll give u a surprise… 


	19. Very Lame but Trust me, we shall have th...

Hi Everybody? Hi Dr. Nick! Er, Sam, oh whatever, anyways. Sorry for being so late, I know you all hate me because of pushing this story, it's not my fault, it's the plot jack rabbit!  
  
Shout Outs:   
  
Red-Angel-Wings: Yeah, it's hard to update since for some reason ff.net isn't uploading some of my documents from home, but I found a way around it ^_^ so manu unanswered questions, I had answers to them…but I fergot.  
  
Sevish: *pulls out bouquet of red roses and excessively large box of chocolates* I knew you would be mad and since I didn't want u to be too mad at me I got you these…uh, I'll answer soon, I think  
  
Emerald Lionheart: I randomly talk aloud to myself when I do embarrassing things, it's very scary actually. That would be such a twist, I should do that too. Have Remy tell Scott he's in love with him and Scott get's some fruity feelings for Remy out of nowhere and they run off into the sunset *notices Sevish holding a very large sword in his hand and walking towards her* or maybe not…good guesses and one is partially close, but Jean I'm afraid is not in therapy!  
  
LilDaisyGirl24: Thanks for looking at my other fic ^_^ yes it does, and I don't even know half of the answers *starts laughing* ah well! Hopefully I'll get smart by the end of my shout outs.  
  
Possom2009: *helps the Professor up before pointing at a creamed Possom* It was him Mr. X! I swear it on my monkey's green pillow!  
  
Just me-The cool girl: I'm great! Chic, as you've said yourself, you are the cool girl! *gives hug*  
  
Hay: Kool! Here's more!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Scott stared at the phone in his hand in utter shock. He couldn't fathom what the Cajun wanted with him.  
  
"Uh yeah," he said, inarticulately. He heard a sigh.  
  
"Good, Remy jes callin' ta let ya know, dat dere's nothin' goin' on b'tween petite and him," Remy said. Scott cocked a brow.  
  
"I knew that," he said coolly and narrowed his eyes at the knowing chuckle.  
  
"'Course ya did, mon ami, but 'pparently ya just figured dat out now. Anyway, Remy needs a favor," Remy said. Scott twiddled the phone cord in his hand a second before buying into it.  
  
"Depends," he said.  
  
"Remy wants ta know if ya can help me get Cherie out da house," Remy said and Scott scoffed.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Rogue going out with you is like me letting Kitty go out with Lance!" he shouted and just the mention of Mullet head sent him into a slightly jealous reel.  
  
"Look homme, Remy ain't da type to blackmail, dat's not his style so he'll use honesty and integrity to make ya see why ya should do dis for him," Remy let out a polite cough. "Kitty is goin' out wit me t'day, so dat she can help Remy woo Rogue and get her ta trust him a lil more. Now if ya go out wit Rogue, ya can join me and Kitty on our lil date," he said, Scott fumed.  
  
  
  
"Kitty wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth," he said through clenched teeth. Remy just tsked.  
  
"Sorry, but 'pparently, she made her choice b'tween us when she said yes to me last night," he said and when he heard Scott growl he knew he had him…even though it was technically a lie since he had asked her the day before and not exactly at night, but Scott didn't need to know that.  
  
"Fine, I'm in. But you keep your hands off my girl!" he said and hung up the phone madly.   
  
'Oh dear,' his conscious said. 'Aren't we the jealous type…'  
  
"If I hear you say one word to me, I swear I'll break you into freaking pieces!" he called out and bumped into a flustered Ororo.  
  
"Why Scott! Where did that vulgar language come from? We're going to the Professor right now!" She said and pulled him by his ear.  
  
***  
  
Kitty and Rogue were in their bedroom getting ready to go out with Remy, though Remy didn't know since he had invited Kitty alone at that particular moment, but Kitty (filling Rogue in on his plans of action) planned to take Rogue along as a surprise but a knock on her door took her attention away from her 'Roguish Masterpiece' as she liked to call her.  
  
"Yeah?" Kitty said when she opened the door slightly. Scott looked at her and couldn't speak for a minute. His breath was gone and he felt like an elephant stepped on his chest. Kitty looked up at him with a shy but exasperated look, but in reality her heart was about to rip her chest open and start dancing salsa on the floor with her lungs.  
  
"Um, I wanted to know if Rogue and I could join you today for your date," he said. Kitty cocked her head to one side before replying.   
  
"Okay," she said and closed the door before turning around and pressing her back against the door. "Like, oh my God!"  
  
"What's wrong Kitty?" Rogue asked, her hair falling out of the curlers.  
  
"I have to tell Scott, it's not a date!" she said and pulled the door opened which was promptly closed by a grinning Rogue.  
  
"Why d'ya have to tell him it's not a date?" Rogue asked and noticed Kitty's blush. In place of the normal jealous attack was a twinge of cheer to know that someone liked her regardless of her limitations and so she didn't flip out as she would have.  
  
"Because I, uh, I don't want him to get the wrong idea, ya know, him being my friend and all," Kitty said lamely. Rogue went back to the bed.  
  
"Can ya finish fixin' mah hair," she simply responded and Kitty went back to her, gloves in place. "Didn't ya mention last night 'bout how jealousy is the key ta a man's heart?" Kitty nodded and continued fixing her hair until she slowly got the point.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Kitty, now that we're friends an' all," Rogue began and Kitty looked into the mirror that allowed her to look in Rogue's eyes.  
  
"We are?" she asked surprised, not having thought about it.  
  
"Well," Rogue blushed. "I'd like to think so," she said awkwardly and looked at her hands momentarily before continuing in a hurried fashion. "Anyway, now that we're friends, Ah'd like ta take this opportunity ta tell ya that sometimes…yer such a ditz!"  
  
"Thank you," Kitty said bubbly, wanting to hug Rogue but not wanting to scare the girl either and hurriedly fixed Rogue's hair, since hers was next!  
  
***  
  
Jean stopped by the Brotherhood house where she was planning to make her last meeting. Lance opened the door. He looked at her with a grin and opened it but she didn't follow him inside.  
  
"Lance, I'm sorry. But I was wrong in what we did. I don't want that kind of relationship with anyone…least of all with you," she said and adjusted her purse. "So I wanted to tell you, I wasn't leaving and I don't plan to see you again, for any reason," she emphasized.   
  
Lance looked her up and down and leaned against the door. She didn't leave and he didn't move and they just stared at each other for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Wanna go out for a coke?" he asked and much to his surprise, Jean agreed. They went to a corner pizza parlor where they sat down for a pizza. "Why did you say yes?" he asked curiously, the question eating him up.  
  
"I'm merely gracing you with my presence for the last time," she said kindly, her face ever preened and ever perfect. Lance conjured an image of her from the night before and grinned.  
  
"Yeah…sure," Lance said. He figured if he couldn't get what he wanted then he might as well settle for the next best thing.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That was long enough already, next what shall happen I don't know. Review! 


	20. Grunge shirts and barely there tops

**Hey guys! I'm finally gonna update this story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm kinda rusty but '_shrugs' _who knows what'll happen**

* * *

When Scott stepped away from the door to Kitty and Rogue's room he wondered why Rogue was getting all dressed up for, but thanked his lucky stars for the coincidence. He wouldn't have to give her an hour to get prepped up. He decided to be casual for the day and opened his closet to find he had no shirts to wear. Everything was down the laundry shoot.

"Damn," he muttered underneath his breath and checked the calendar to see who hadn't done the laundry. Turns out it was his turn. He grumbled as he made his way over to Kurt's room to borrow a shirt and opened the door without knocking. Kurt was lying on his stomach talking to some girl over the phone.

"So...vhat are you vearing?" Kurt took in a sharp breath and gasped before casually continuing. He got more comfortable by sitting cross legged and asked another question. "Is it lacy? Oh vealy. Vanna know vhat I'm vearing?"

Scott covered his mouth and cautiously closed the door. His face was red as he avoided letting out the laughter that was bubbling from deep inside.

"I'm vearing these red satin boxers...ja, the vones vith the tiny button in the front," Kurt responded. Scott started craciking up then when he saw Kurt wearing his purple jammies, in honor of the evening's Kiddie Slumber Party.

Kurt immediately hung up the phone and threw the cordless at Scott's head. Scott ducked and closed his eyes as he pulled his glasses off to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Sie täuschen erhalten die Hölle heraus!" Kurt shouted. Scott just continued to laugh and made his way to Kurt's closet. When he got what he went to get he walked out and barely heard Kurt's mutter. "Kann nicht allein sogar sein."

Scott made his way to his room and pulled on a white long sleeved tee and then put a black tee over it. He wrinkled his nose at the look but really didn't have much of a choice since everything he owned was down the shoot. He grabbed his only pair of cargo jeans and slipped them on. He looked in the mirror and cringed. All he needed was long hair and a joint. He pulled on his rugged brown boots and called it a day.

He stepped out and walked over to the girl's room where Kitty and Rogue were just stepping out as well. He barely glanced at Rogue who was wearing a red miniskirt with a black knit top and thigh high flat boots. Kitty was next to her dressed in a pair of black leather low riders and a black band aid over her chest. In reality the band aid was a tube top but he wasn't really happy at the moment with her choice of cover.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" He yelled politely. Kitty looked up in shock as she smoothed down her hair and her nostrils flared in anger.

Kitty had not been in a good mood when she realized all her nice clubbin' clothes were gone and now she had to resort to wearing Rogue's outfit during the girl's little anti-men episode. The top had been too loose but a quick sewing job by Rogue took care of that. She rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs ignoring Scott's glare and trying not to phase his heart through his chest.

Rogue covered her grin with her gloved hands and offered her arm to Scott who angrily took it. They made their way outside where Gambit was parked on the other side of the gate with a sleek black convertible that put Scott's car to shame.

"Hey Remy," Kitty said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Remy winked at her and turned around in his seat to face the back where Rogue and Scott were seated.

"And what about cherie? Isn't she gonna give Remy a kiss?"

"Not unless Remy wants ta spend the night in the hospital," Rogue said cheekily. Remy ran his finger down Rogue's cheek and winked.

"Ah cherie, death is worth just feeling the touch of your satin skin against Remy's lips," he responded. Scott looked at Kitty who sighed heavily and smiled. He rolled his eyes and turned away quickly, regretting Remy's offer. "What's wrong homme? Wanna give Remy a kiss too? He never was one to turn down an experience."

Kitty's eyes widened and Rogue gulped as she looked at Scott whose face was full of surprise. Remy grinned and drove away. He put his arm around Kitty's shoulder and stroked the bare skin. Kitty shivered, and Scott knew the night was too warm for it to have been a draft. He cracked his knuckles and imagined burning a hole through the Cajun's head.

Rogue smiled to herself knowing that Remy was playing a part and all too wonderfully. There was no doubt in her mind that Kitty was in love with Scott and apparently Scott shared the same feelings. She just hoped that no one died that night, because she had a suspicion that a fight with Scott over love would end with Remy's head in a platter.

* * *

Jean was pulling on her lacy numbers as she looked at the sleeping image on the bed. She was about to leave and go to the institute to reschedule her flight but she couldn't help herself and lay down beside him. Lance grumbled something and pulled her close to him, sticking his head in her hair.

Jean closed her eyes in contentment and began to drift to sleep. This was how it had been when she had first started out with Duncan, until he became the little slime ball he was. Luckily for her, she already knew that Lance was a slime ball so she was in step ten already. She wondered if anyone wished her well.

* * *

Did you like? Huh? Did ya? Did ya?


	21. Times Up When fists Fly

_Yes…Another chapter. Just to remind you, Scott likes Kitty, Kitty likes Scott, but Scott is a pupi and won't get with Kitty. Remy is helping by making Scott jealous, Rogue is in on it and we ended with Rogue wondering if they'll survive the night. Whew…_

* * *

Rogue wondered if she was a fortune teller. They were now dragging in a limp scott. Kitty's lip was almost chewed off at her fear of getting caught. Logan never sleeps…Rogue panicked when she heard a creak on the floor.

"Kitty, get ya ass a movin' before we get caught," Rogue said. Kitty nodded her head and put Scott's arm over her petite shoulder as she tried to help Rogue carry him up the stairs. They laid him across her bed and wiped a bit of drool from his mouth. Kitty looked over at her alarm clock; it was officially 3 o' clock in the evening.

"So…what are we going to do now?" she asked Rogue. Rogue shrugged. What could they do? The only thing that would give away that evening would be the nugget on his forehead. They both sighed simultaneously and sat down on the edge of Rogue's bed and reminisced about the evening.

They arrived at the teen club in due time, the bar was closed and the music was blasting. Remy had already started dancing with Kitty even before they reached the dance floor and Rogue watched them from afar. When Scott looked at her and figured that she was mildly discomforted he smiled reassuredly and touched her gloved hand. Rogue smiled back, but her's was not kind, more like smuggish. He didn't notice.

Kitty and Remy finally came back. Scott noticed that Remy was sweaty and Kitty glistened right beside him. They drank their sodas and laughed about the craziness going on the dance floor. Scott swirled his straw around the soda and sighed heavily. He didn't notice Remy elbow Kitty and Kitty winced; Rogue then kicked Remy under the table and Remy winced; Kitty grabbed Rogue's wrist to stop her but touched bare skin; Kitty winced and Rogue felt like dancing.

"Great," she growled. Kitty didn't know what was going on but she coughed heavily and nervously swallowed her fear.

Uuh…scott? Do you, do you, like, Do you wanna dance?" She asked. Scott looked up at her, his brows raised. He bit his lip not knowing what to say, his nerves got shot.

"I..I'm not a dancer," he said. Kitty smiled at him and her blue eyes twinkled.

"LIES! Awww, come on, the night won't seem right if I don't dance with you at least once…" He couldn't help it, she was pleading with him and it turned him into mush. He stood up and held out his hand. A card suddenly got thrown over his head and hit the records on the D.J.'s table. A record flew up at the slight spark and plopped on the turn table, "Take my Breath Away" started to play.

Kitty put her arms around Scott's neck and he slid his hands down to her waist. They began to sway with the music, just a tad stiff. Kitty closed her eyes and remembered the last few weeks. The day he had taken her to the dinner and learned that bit of French just to please Jean and the beautiful lake he had taken her to see. She remember the time he had gotten sick and had let her…or kind of let her drive him home. The ups, the downs, the turmoil. She loved him. She honestly loved him and she just wanted to be with him.

She gathered all her courage to lean up towards him and say so when he got bumped in the back. He turned to find one of the guys that Jean hung out with.

"So this is the slut you left Jean for?" the guy asked. Scott's hands turned into fist.

"Watch your mouth," he said. The guy looked at Kitty and grinned at her outfit.

"Not much is she? I take it you like little girls, the flatter the better, huh?"

Scott looked at Kitty, she hadn't reacted yet and he didn't wit for her to. Scott turned back and his fist flew into the guy's mouth. The guy fell back into the crowd and a few of his buddies came over to him. He was ready to fight when Remy came up behind him, card in hand.

"Don't," Scott said, knowing their need for secrecy. The guys charged him and he and Remy got it on. The girl's weren't left behind. Kitty managed to kick ass as she used every painful move Logan had taught his star pupil. Her embarrassment overcome by anger.

The guy who had humiliated her got a kick in the stomach and was about to hit Kitty when she twisted his arm and kicked his knee cap out from under him. Six bodies where on the floor and they were not owned by any of the four mutants. They got kicked out of the club and began to walk to the car. Scott took off his t-shirt and gave it to Kitty who put it on gratefully.

She bit her lip and crossed her arms across her chest. Scott noticed and got angrier. His testosterone already on the fritz. He knew that she was ashamed of her body, but now she felt worst because of her comparison to Jean. He on the other hand thought that she was beautiful. Her figure matched her height, she was curvy even fi she was on the small side.

"Kitty, that guy was an idiot. Don't listen to what he said," Scott growled. Kitty looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Easy for you to say! We're, like, completely surrounded by beautiful girls. They're tall and gorgeous, with long legs and big boobs. What do you think? That I'm totally gonna be skipping merrily along with my life while I walk around looking like an eight year old boy!" She stopped walking to wipe her face and Scott turned his head to tell her to keep walking when he bumped his head against a low street sign. The smack was so hard he got knocked out. "SCOTT!"

Rogue and Remy turned around and ran back towards them.

"What happened?" Rogue asked. Kitty's eyes were full of tears; the whole situation was too much already.

"Scott bumped his head against the street sign!" She shouted. Rogue busted out laughing and Kitty cried even harder. Remy smiled a little but felt bad for the girl.

"Ah chere…Remy thinks ya need a drink," he put his arm around her and they stared down at a crippled Scott. They managed to drag him into the car and up to their room without getting caught and found themselves in this new position.

"I think it's time Kitty," Rogue said. Kitty nodded.

"I know. I just don't know how…"

"Well, ya can sleep on it for now. But tomorrow's it. No more games. Ah know he cares about ya but ya guys are just procrastinatin'."

"Rogue…I…" and that's all she could say. They got into their pajamas and lay on Rogue's bed. Kitty stared at Scott's limp form until she fell asleep; still running away from her feelings in her dreams.


	22. Ahhh the sweet taste of morning breath

_**Reviews Responses:**_

_**Sevish: Thanks for your review! You know you're the love of my life. Always faithful!**_

****

* * *

****

The next morning Kitty opened her eyes and found her self in the middle of the bed. She slapped her lips together and sat up. She stretched as her cat like eyes surveyed the room and landed on Scott who was still sleeping soundly, or concussioned, on the edge of the bed. His forehead slightly swollen and his lips tightly shut as if he was holding back a cry of pain.

She got out of bed and yawned before she went over to him. She went on her knees to the floor and looked at his beautiful face. She didn't notice his eyes open since the visor was so dark. She sighed and leaned back on her heels, tears in her eyes. She couldn't help but let herself vent off to him.

"Ya know Scott…when I got with Lance I loved him. I really did…but I think I set my standards to low. When it comes you…I…I think I did the same but of myself. Ya know? I set my standards so low. I find a guy who's…who's, like, the best guy in the world and I'm…I'm not even worth it. I wish I could be the girl you need. I wanna be popular and pretty. I wanna be a leader and a role model. I just wish I could be like you. Then…then maybe you'd think I was worth it…" She sighed heavily and stood up. He was still knocked out. "But I'm never gonna be…I think…I think we should just…move on ya know?"

Kitty left the bedroom and went to the bathroom. She prayed that she'd have the guts to repeat her little speech to him again only when he was awake. Rogue had the idea all wrong. This was a relationship borne out of pity and hopelessness. It was time for him to get on with his life and time for her to do the same.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run through her hair. She smelled a little of stale cigarettes and wanted to forget it all. She took out her shampoo and found only a glop of mango scented soap for her to use.

"Great…" she said and just did the best she could. She walked back into her room and looked over at her bed. The sheets where rumpled where he had laid and she walked over to it and held the pillow to her face. She went back over to the mirror and sat down on the little chair with the pillow in her lap and began to untangle her long, wet hair. She took in a deep breath and went over to Scotts' room.

"Scott…" she called out after knocking with no answer. "Scott…" She opened the door and found him at the table writing feverishly on a piece of paper. "Scott…are you okay?"

He turned around and glared at her through his visors. His face was full of light stubble and the purple knot in his head looked angry; its streak fading into his hairline. He didn't say a word and continued to write on the paper. Kitty walked over to him slowly, worried about the bump to his head. He looked like a mad man as he loomed over the table and wrote. She reached her hand out to him.

"Scott…" she said again. "Scott?"

He stood up quickly and began to read the letter as he walked towards her. She took steps back and found herself sitting in an overstuffed arm chair while he growled every word at her.

"Dear Kitty Pryde,

The first time I met you I was glad that we were able to get to you in time. You turned out to be a wonderful ally and a good team player. I also thought you were immature and slightly aggravating. I felt you were a good fighter but that you were too pussy-footed to ever be able to hold your own in the battlefield."

Kitty began to look away as she heard the insults hurled her way. She had been right…she knew she had been right.

"I couldn't understand why Kurt looked at you the way he did, or why Logan made the effort to hel…hel…**help** you the way that he did. I didn't think you would make it after being overly protected by your family."

Kitty stood up and got ready to leave but Scott pushed her back in the chair and leaned close at her. This time he wasn't reading the paper, he looked straight into her hurt eyes; his hands resting on either side of her.

"Kitty…I was wrong," he said softly. "You've shown to be so much stronger and smarter then people thought. You aren't a little valley girl, you aren't a runt, you're smart and beautiful and thoughtful and…and perfect…perfect for me. It didn't take me too long to fall for you…but it took me long enough to admit to myself that it was okay…that it was right. I love you. You can't think that you're not worth me as a person because I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot but I'm willing to better myself if…if you love me back. If you take me. If you'll have me."

Kitty didn't say a word. She just stared at him as the last paragraph ran through her mind. He loved her, he loved her. That was all she could think about. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't speak. She just stared at him as her cheeks flushed pink. When it registered in her body what had occurred she felt as if she was walking on air.

"Kitty…Kitty!" Scott yelled. The last thing she saw was his face.

* * *

Scott ran down the stairs as he heard the crash. He ran into the recreation area which was right under his bedroom. Kitty was sitting on the pool tale in the most awkward of positions. Logan holding a stick pointed right at her butt crack.

"Ow…" she said as she pulled a ball out from under her butt. She looked at Scott with a hurt expression and he started to crack up. She had phased right through the floor out of shock.

Scott ran over to her and lifted her up from under her arms. He twirled her about the room and she held on to his shoulders; still mute. No one said a word, not even Logan who had a tiny hint of a smile on his face which he would later deny.

"Kitty…just say it to me," he said to her when he put her down.

"I…I love you Scott. I wanna be with you." She said to him softly. He looked at her with a half-smile and started to lean in towards her. She busted out laughing like the old Kitty would and squealed. "I'm totally head over heels in love with you!" she shouted.

The whole room became deathly quiet as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. No one said a word as they kissed each other with every essence of love in their being. The world was now complete...to them anyway. The young mutants didn't say a word until Kurt broke the silence.

"Don't vorry you guyz…eventually zhey have to come up for air…"

* * *

_**Review please! **_

**_And don't worry…it's not over yet!_**


	23. The Final Lay

**_Helloooooooooooooooooo! ya know, like that episode of Seinfeld…anyway here ya go. The final chapter of my beloved story :(_**

* * *

Jean woke up and gave a long yawn as she stretched her long limber body. She went over to the mirror and barely glanced at the clock. It was getting pretty late. She sighed and bit her lip at the humiliation she would have to undergo, her reputation was now mutilated. She took her sweater off and pulled down her tank top and noticed the bruises on her neck.

She heard her cell vibrate and looked over at it; flipping it open she noticed Adam's name on the cell. She looked over at a still sleeping Lance and walked over to the window and answered the phone as low as she could.

"Hello," she whispered. She heard a soft laugh and rolled her beautiful green eyes in disgust. "What?"

"You know what I want…everyone's been talking about you and him in school…is it true?" Adam asked, not mentioning any names.

Jean looked over at Lance's form on the bed. His body was taut and muscular, his straight brown hair falling on his face and his soft peach lips in the form of a pout. She gave a soft smile at the image, sure that no one would believe there might be just a tad bit of an angel under there somewhere.

"No…no it's not true. I-I think you should stop calling me and if you want you can find yourself another tutor," she said, this time seriously. She heard a scoff on the other side.

"Bull, you're not gonna give up teaching. Come on baby girl, don't fight it…" he said, trying to urge her on.

"Look Adam, I'm not some easy lay, in case you didn't know. Mistakes happen and we move on. And I tend to move on, from you. So go jerk off," she said.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I was just talking to you to get with that pussy-cat or kitty-cat or whatever you call her. I bet she's a better lay then you," he yelled into the phone. Jean grew angry at the fact that he had used her for his own personal benefit.

"If you ever touch her, or go near her, I swear I'll rip your balls off with my teeth," she responded and hung up on him. She crossed her arms and stared out the window. She didn't even hear the bed move.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day of little miss perfect telling a guy she would rip his balls off with her teeth," Lance mumbled. She looked over at him and saw a cocky smile on his face before laughing. "So who's the her?"

Jean's smile faltered at the thought of saying her name. But what would it matter? It was apparent that maybe Kitty was prettier then her, maybe guys liked girls who were short and slim, not tall like she was. There was something sultry about a brunette while redheads were dealt the wild card.

"He…he was talking about Kitty…he was just telling me that he…that he hooked up with me to get to her," she said. Lance's brows furrowed in mild anger at the idea of anyone hurting Kitty.

"I'll kick his ass before he gets near her," Lance said and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. He then looked at Jean who gave a slight smile.

Jean raised a brow and began to get ready to go.

"I'll do the same for you," he finished. Jean looked over at him with a wider smile.

"You're a player Alvers," Jean said and began to walk away.

"Not at all Grey," he said with slight snide at her name. She turned around and walked slowly towards him, using her powers to set her sweater on his floor. He started laughing as she crawled across his bed towards him.

"So tell me Alvers…am I the first red-head?" she asked. Lance crawled over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth.

"You mean a natural red-head?" he asked and she leaned back and gave him a glare before he laughed again and started to take off her tank top. "Yeah…and what they say about them is true…"

"What do they say?" she whispered. He laid her back on the bed and the question remained unanswered.

* * *

Kitty and Scott were laid out on the hood of his car as they stared at the beautiful lake before them. They hadn't touched since they left the house after the recreational incident. Instead they had talked about how to deal with the new change of life at the institute and their fears over Jean finding out their new status. They decide to approach the situation with honesty and truth.

"Ya know…we're almost finished with the summer," Kitty said into the silence. She heard Scott sigh and wondered what was running through his mind.

"I know…I'm about to go into college. My first year at Bayville University. I'm terrified, I'm gonna be surrounded by crazy teachers and jocks. Kitty…I might become…a Fraternity boy…" He said. Kitty laughed at the thought of Scott surrounded by kegs of beer. Then she noticed the serious look on his face. "I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't helped me with the math, thanks," he added. Kitty shrugged and smiled as a response. She bit her lip and looked over at him.

"I have a surprise for you…" she said and slid off the car. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. She climbed back on the car and handed him the letter before lying back down. He read it to himself and looked over at her with a happily surprised look on his face.

"Are you serious Kitty? You're going to college with me?" he asked. She nodded her head in excitement.

"I was gonna say no, but I figured that if I have the chance to skip senior year then…maybe it would be nice to start off the year…with you…"

"Yeah, but what about prom? And Senior activities and the trip?" he asked hurriedly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I can still do those things. They're, like, letting me participate in their activities, but even if they didn't…it wouldn't matter. Being with you is all I need."

"How did you do it?" he asked, regarding her managing to skip school.

"Let's just say Summer school has been a great asset to my academic career," she said aloud and to herself, _and to my heart_.

They continued in silence while Kitty waited for a response from him but didn't receive any. The silence was amicable, but there was a mild tension at their insecurities of their new relationship. He broke it rather awkwardly.

"Kitty…" Scott said.

"Hmm," she answered, slightly sleepy from their previous adventure the night before. She looked over at him and smiled at the knot on his head. Why was it always poor Scott who tended to be the abused under the circumstances?

"I just…I just wanted to tell you that…that whatever happens I'm not gonna let you go again. I'm always trying to do what I think is right and sometimes, what's right isn't what we think it is," he said. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I feel like I can do anything when I'm around you…I love you."

Kitty smiled and waited for the perfect kiss. It would be just the right time, not hurried, not guilty, not forgotten due to sheer excitement, but the one she had been waiting to receive for her whole life. She waited and waited and yet it didn't come.

She continued to wait while Scott lay out on the car with his hands to himself, staring up at the beautifully grayish sky. Why was he not moving towards her? She sat up on her elbows quickly and he followed suit, looking about madly.

"What's wrong Kitty? Is it the Brotherhood?" he asked, his hands, as usual darting to his glasses. She sat up and looked over at him.

"I kinda learned something too," she said. He cocked his head to the side as he lowered his hand to his lap.

"What?" he asked, as prim and proper as he was. Kitty smiled and leaned over towards him. She pushed him down on the car and leaned over his face, her ponytail lying across his cheekbone.

"That men are absolutely clueless…" She said and kissed him with all the pent up passion she held inside and with all the love that flowed through her body and reach his own. The sun had begun to set before the two love birds could even realize the beauty that surrounded them, lost in their own sense of beautiful.

Summer school had taught them an unforgettable lesson indeed.


End file.
